


Fighting Demons

by SHIELDRomanoffMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDRomanoffMay/pseuds/SHIELDRomanoffMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romanov was trained by May, but thought she dies as SHIELD broke up. Romanov/MAy pairing, don't like, don't read. Set post season 1, not into season 2. Same world, different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, just playing, I promise I'll put them back when I'm done. I am making no money off of this.  
> If you read, please do the courtesy of reviewing.

Melinda May was going about her business as usual. It had been a rough few weeks. Simmons and Fitz would never be the same. Simmons had flung herself into Melinda’s arms as soon as they had met up explaining that Fitz’s brain would never be the same and he would never be the same and dear Lord they had finally declared their love for one another. Skye was doing better in her training and that was probably one of the only stable things in may’s life. Phil was well Phil and He was showing signs of the strange alien symbols that were keeping him alive and it concerned her quite honestly. Though Coulson was the director and Fury had given him that role knowing full well that Phil was having problems things were still a mess. May knew she was still earning back that trust she had lost as Fury’s spy. It bothered her when she had taken the assignment and it bothered her now. The plane was almost never used anymore though Shield had not decommissioned it and truthfully it was nice to be flying it again. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Come in.”

 

Coulson stepped into the cockpit, their relationship had been tenuous at best but it was slowly coming back to normal. Coulson smiled at her.

 

“How you holding up Agent May.”

 

Melinda bristled at the formality and Coulson’s shoulders dropped.

 

“Melinda, how are you holding up?”

 

“Do you want the real answer or the formal one.”

 

Coulson’s face softened.

 

“I’m sorry. The real one.”

 

“It’s nice to be in the air again, Skye’s almost ready but Fitz will never be the same and well Simmons needs to come back. It’s the only path I see for his recovery. And Ward, as much as he betrayed us was a member of this family and we all feel that loss sir, especially Skye.”

 

“I know, we have someone to pick up, that may or may not help.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes an Agent that has long been in our midst and one who we can use. She contacted me with that final piece of the puzzle that Fury hasn’t given. We’re going to China.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“You heard me set a course for Shanghai, China, there’s a private air base we’ll be landing at, and our contact will meet us there.”

 

“Sir we pulled all of our agents out of China two years ago.”

 

“And one went back in recently.”

 

“Ok sir, setting course.”

 

Several days later Melinda was scanning the surrounding area, the plane was landed at a private air base high in the mountains of China, the snow swirling around her. Their contact was supposed to be here days ago and May had asked if Coulson wanted her to go in and see if she could pick up a trace, she had already scouted the smaller town below them. She fit in more than others. The townspeople had simply shrugged and replied that in the dead of a snowy cold winter it was not possible for someone to access their town and had asked suspiciously how she had landed. A man had stepped out of the shadows and said they were his guests and the townspeople were instantly welcoming. His name was John Kwan, a rich and famous Hong Kong billionaire that was secretly a SHIELD Agent or had been at one time or another. Now he as retired. He said their contact would be in the area in a few days, and to wait and enjoy his hospitality. They had done that, his home beautiful old style Asian manor with pointy roofs a big courtyard and all the skiing they could want. It was here that May found her peace. She had borrowed a pair of cross country skis and warm clothing and had taken off before sunrise, exorcising her own demons. She was sitting on a mountain overlooking the bamboo covered hills, the small snow covered town and with a thermos of warm coffee to drink as a sunrise began to greet her. Taking a deep breath of cold icy air she sighed. Truthfully, she was getting impatient, there were things to do, yet the other side of her heart realized the good it was doing the team to be here.

Fitz was actually recovering here. Their billionaire had countless projects for him to work on and people like Fitz working on them. She shook her head as she smiled at their contact. He had a knack for reaching out to the ‘broken’ of society, it was no surprise that SHIELD had recruited him. As soon as He met Fitz he began speaking Fitz’s language, and Fitz actually had a real chance at recovery. It really was exceptional. Melinda needed to speak with Coulson about allowing Fitz to stay for awhile. The billionaire had ways of simply helping those with Mental disorders, all of his employees had at one time or another had one.   Taking a drink of her coffee she thought about Coulson, the billionaire seemed to just know things and had provided Coulson with quarters that allowed him a digital wall that would record everything he did sent straight to only Melinda, she was getting more sleep and for that she was grateful. A computer would analyze and was trying to decode the ‘jargon’ that Coulson was creating. She sighed, she was worried about him truthfully. Many people felt that she and Coulson cared about one another romantically but the truth was she felt he was more like her brother, once upon a time there had been a spark, but that was awhile ago and she had moved on. Well that was another issue.

 

Taking one more deep breath of icy air she grabbed her skis, popped them back on her feet and smirked at the 20 foot jump below her. Her skis tipped over the edge and she banshee yelled as she jumped, her body free falling when with a solid thud her skis hit the snow. Her face was wind whipped, the tip of her nose slightly pink, her ear flabs on her hat flying out as she enjoyed the drop.

 

Their contact was standing in the shadows not to far from where May had been musing and at the banshee cry she laughed and shook her head pushing off on her own skis and headed in the direction of the mansion of their benefactor.

 

May reached the mansion just as Coulson emerged from his room, it was one of the few nights he had gotten a good nights sleep and with his coffee in hand he smiled at May as she skied up.

 

“Good ski?”

 

“Yes, powder was perfect and it was a beautiful sunrise.”

 

“and the banshee cry?”

At this May smirked.

 

“Was because I took a nice 20 foot drop and it was.. exhilarating. How did you know? “

 

“Our contact relayed the information.”

 

May raised an eyebrow.

 

“Our contact has to be damn good for me not to notice they were there.”

 

A laughter all to familiar with May’s ears rang out.

 

“Oh Agent May when will you learn that I am that good?”

 

Melinda’s jaw almost dropped. She shook her head trying to gain her voice back.

 

“Agent Romanov, we had reports of your death.”

 

“And they were highly exaggerated as you can see. I’m here Agent May and I have news and information that will be valuable to you.”

 

“Well in that case I am glad you are here Agent Romanov.”

 

“May, we have been friends long enough. Natasha please.”

 

“ Allright Natasha, give me five minutes to clean myself up and I’ll meet you and Agent Coulson in the briefing room.”

 

“Count it a date.” Natasha winked and walked away.

 

May shook her head and walked away. It had been years since she had seen the notorious Black Widow. Years since her heart had even dared to remember the feisty redhead. When Romanov had been recruited to SHIELD May had been assigned to deal with her case, to test her training both physically and mentally. It had been her job to break Agent Romanov and instead had made a good friend.

_She was sweating from the exertion._

_“Come on May you’re the only agent with more black belts, training and such that me. Take me out already.”_

_“And why would I do that Romanov? It’s so much more fun playing with you.”_

_They sparred back and forth for several minutes and then finally Melinda gained the upper hand and pinned Natasha to the mat, her body pushing Natasha’s deeper into the mat. Natasha laughed, a sound that May had begun to enjoy from the redhead. Natasha looked up at her with those green eyes and pushing her hips up teased Melinda._

_“Agent May if I had known you wanted to pin me with your body I would have let you much sooner.”_

_Melinda growled at her and rolled off her, Natasha chuckled at this reaction._

_“What’s the matter Agent May don’t find me attractive?”_

_“Romanov, that’s beside the point and you know it, you’re always using your beauty and your sexuality to get out of things. “_

_“It's how I was trained Melinda, you know that.”_

_“So for the rest of your life you’ll just be a whore?”_

_Natasha’s head dropped then snapped up indignation shining in her eyes._

_“It was my function.”_

_“And what is your ‘function’ now Natasha? To bed me so you can get your way and move into SHIELD?”_

_Hurt reflected as anger shone even more through Natasha’s eyes._

_“You have no idea what its like to have so much red in your ledger it bleeds when someone looks at you. You have no idea what it means Agent May to kill an whole family of innocents because you only ever have a function. You fuck because your told to, develop attachments because for once you’re more than a function. You kill because that’s all you know, and you relapse because maybe for just a moment you’re more than that.”_

_Melinda looked at Natasha and sighed._

_“I know how and what it is to have red in your ledger Natasha, it’s a hard thing when you realize all that you’ve done. The blood on your hands the people you’ve killed. Hawkeye is a good man and I’m glad he got you out. You choose to change. Sleeping around to get what you want won’t work here. You are going to have to train that out of yourself.”_

_“Teach me Melinda.”_

_Melinda studied the woman before her carefully. Teaching someone to be more than they were was never an easy task, to forget the past, or to use it to channel the energy they had, into something good. It was hard to channel years of anger, years of hurt and all of the above. She watched the green eyes search hers and she nodded softly._

_“OK.”_

_Natasha gave her the first genuine smile Melinda had seen._

Melinda blinked. She sighed and pulled off her sweaty clothes and changed into clean ones. She missed the fiery redhead and after hearing of her death Melinda had broken down. She had gone to her quarters and taken everything she had and looked virtually for Romanov, looked for anything past the official letter of her death. She virtually look and had Skye look and for days had been furious, she’d torn apart her quarters in her rage. Then she went in person. She took two days of personal leave and looked everywhere she could, calling in huge favors and found that indeed Romanov was dead. The famous Black Widow had finally met her boot. It hurt. After the berserker staff thoughts of Natasha had kept her sane, thoughts of their talks, thoughts of their fights, how together they had begun to scrub out the red in their ledgers. She’d never told anyone that. Coulson figured it out but had said nothing more. As she walked to the meeting room she once more became lost in her thoughts.

 

_Over time she and Romanov had become friends they actually fought together a lot but also worked really hard to focus on the work they had to do. They had spent time watching sunsets, skiing and doing fun things, they had an argument about who was a more accurate shot so they went and played paintball one day._

 

Melinda smiled to herself as she and Romanov had to call a truce because so much paint was on their helmets, neither could see.

_Their first mission together was to a ski lodge in Switzerland. They were meant to act as a couple to attract the attention of a wealthy man who would pay thousands of dollars for one night with the two of them, no sex involved just talking. He was writing a book on the psychology of lesbians, no frauds allowed. SHIELD had made sure the two girls were at the top of the list. The man they were after was a hydra agent and was helping pay for their facilities. He was essentially one of the many money backers. By taking him out they could further damage Hydra. Melinda and Natasha packed together and boarded first class one a normal flight. They had stayed up late the previous night doing tai chi and talking, making sure their cover story was good. As they boarded the plane and settled into their seats May took a deep breath and sighed closing her eyes. Natasha had done the same except her hand was nestled in May’s; it took all of May’s willpower not to caress the hand holding hers. She simply let their fingers intertwine and sat back feigning tiredness._

_They had been working together now for the last six months and to say they were good friends would be an understatement. Neither had noticed that they spent more than a good bit of time together. Someone had been joking with Melinda about it a few days previously ‘Hey May, heard you tamed the Widow, also heard none of her marks get past second base.. so tell me Agent May how is Romanov past second base?’ May almost decked the man and glared at him correcting him that they were not involved romantically. This had taken Melinda to the gym where she beat the shit out of a bag because she needed the time to think. She explored in her mind every memory of Natasha and her time together and discovered rather simply that she had spent more time with Natasha than anyone else, even Phil. Natasha knew more of her secrets than anyone else. Natasha knew her heart more than anyone else, she knew the real Melinda May. Her hands paused as she realized this and the bag swung back in forth, she caught the bag and leaned against it, the realization hitting her full in the chest. They had a mission in two days, what the fuck was she going to do?_

_Fast forward to Switzerland, the plane had touched down several hours previously. All the guests were invited to a formal dinner and both girls had brought several dresses to be prepared for the main event. May had just finished up her powdering in one of the two bathrooms and stepped out to find Natasha ready. Natasha was wearing a jade green evening gown that hugged in all the right places and May found herself staring for a moment. Natasha’s hair had its usual curl and god she looked gorgeous. She was currently hiding a Smith and Wesson 22 just above the side slit in her evening gown, and May was sure she had others hidden in other places. May wasn’t far behind with a few knives stashed but mostly she simply liked using her hands. Natasha turned around and smiled. May’s mouth went dry as she stared. Natasha came up and gently closed her mouth with a finger under her chin._

_“You’re staring darling.”_

_“Mmm, just getting into character, and damn Tash.”_

_Natasha ducked her head and blushed slightly._

_“Not so bad yourself Mel.” The moment stretched on between them and Mel smiled offering her hand as Natasha spoke out the words neither wanted to hear. “yeah I know, time to go.”_

_Their hands once more intertwined and they headed down to the feast. Their host greeted them._

_“Natalie and MeiLi what a beautiful couple you are. Welcome to the party and thank you for accepting my invitation.”_

_Melinda extended her hand and smiled._

_“Its our privilege and pleasure to help you Mr. Frank, the more people that are educated about this, the less problems,prejudice and dissonance we face. It’s a pleasure to meet you. This as you know is my wife Natalie.”_

_“A pleasure MeiLi, its nice to meet people of your stature, though I must say you only being seen no is amazing.”_

_May smiled._

_“I guard my privacy viciously Mr. Frank.”_

_He raised an eyebrow and smiled._

_  
“So I’ve heard.” He motioned to the room filling up with guests and smiled. “You both have several black belts I understand.”_

_Natasha smiled at this._

_“Yes, that’s how we met actually. “ Squeezing May’s hand and looking deep into her eyes she smiled and then turned her attention to Frank. “It’s nice to have an equal. And MeiLi here has been that, met me every step of the way and challenged me.”_

_Melinda blinked and reminded herself Natasha was just doing her job, but the care and love that shown in her eyes sent her staggering. Remembering where she was she reached out and her fingers grazed Natasha’s cheek returning the loving look._

_“As have you my love, as have you.”_

_Frank smiled at the very loving gesture between the two women and escorted them to the table._


	2. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, I'm borrowing and playing with them. I make no profit off of them. Purely for fun.

_Frank smiled at the very loving gesture between the two women and escorted them to the table._

May snapped out of her thoughts as she almost collided with the woman she had just been remembering about.

 

“Mel, you ok?” Melinda looked up and met the green eyes full of concern. She sucked in a breath wanting to uncharacteristically hug the woman in front of her. Instead she searched the green eyes and remained silent. Natasha noticing her scrutiny frowned. “Mel?” The tone was softer now, so unlike the cold blooded characteristics people knew Natasha Romanov for. Melinda came to her senses and smiled.

 

“Sorry just thinking.”

 

Natasha placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

 

“Thinking about?”

 

Melinda smiled and Natasha returned it.

 

“Thinking about Switzerland?”

 

Melinda just nodded and then sighed.

 

“Come on, we need to get to the meeting.”

 

Natasha noticed her deflection and as they walked she spoke softly under her breath.

 

“Don’t think for a moment that I didn’t notice your deflection Mel.”

 

As they walked Natasha smiled softly at her own memories of Switzerland.

 

_Dinner had gone on as planned each with gentle caresses both women admitted they were enjoying more and more. Music had begun to play as they had finished up dessert and Natasha smirked at May. She stood and offered her hand. Melinda raised an eyebrow. Natasha smiled at her._

_“Dance with me baby.”_

_Melinda stood and wondered who would be leading this particular dance. Natasha led her out on the dance floor and began the steps of the dance. She pulled Melinda close and treasured how soft the curves felt against her. They had fought, she’d known those curves were soft but this is a whole different ballgame. Natasha had been struggling for the last few months with her feelings toward the Asian agent. It was very rare she was put in her place but May had managed to do that well on multiple occasions. It caused her to.. pause.. and reconsider the woman in her arms. As they danced the song played in the background._

_“_ We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries”

_Melinda’s nose was nestled in the crook of Natasha’s neck. She sighed softly and was surprised when Natasha began to sing softly. She had a beautiful voice and Melinda found a smile forming over her lips. Natasha’s voice dropped gently and she whispered right in Melinda’s ear._

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
Ooh ooh.

_Melinda pulled away softly and looked at Natasha. Natasha gently put a hand under her chin a finger on each side as she guided Melinda’s lips close to her. As the music played Natasha gently kissed Melinda, just a brief peck and continued singing. As the song continued to play she gazed into Melinda’s brown eyes._

We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Yeah)

Hoo  
(Be)  
Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be.”

_As the song came to a close she reached out and wrapped an arm around Melinda’s waist pulling her body flush against hers and kissed her softly. She had intended it to be short but as Melinda’s lips came in contact with hers she knew she was addicted. The moments slowed down to what felt like their heartbeats as her whole world became the lips she was kissing. A tongue came into play and Melinda moaned gently causing Natasha to deepen the kiss all the more, Remembering where they were she ended the kiss causing stunned brown eyes to open and a bottom well kissed lip gently chewed on. Melinda met her gaze._

_“Damn baby, you always get my blood pumping.”_

_Natasha smiled and caressed her cheek gently._

_“Just doing my job love. Come on I have plans for you.”_

_The man who invited them smiled._

_“ Is your room adequate?”_

_Natasha smiled and intertwined her fingers with Melinda’s._

_“Yes they are. Thank you.”_

_“Good, the interviews will start in the morning.”_

_“Sounds great, now if you’ll excuse us.”_

_He nodded and the two women headed to their room. As soon as the door was closed Melinda dropped her hand and immediately once more swept the room for bugs and others video equipment, finding it clean she walked over to Natasha and quickly sweeping her hair aside began to unzip her dress. Her hands hesitated on the creamy skin. With a gently kiss to Natasha’s neck she sighed and spoke softly._

_“Come on we need to go for a midnight ski trip.”_

Natasha came back to her senses as she met the brown amused eyes of Melinda May who was holding the door to the conference room open. Colsoun raised an eyebrow. Natasha smirked and stepped through the door.

“Agent Romanov, I believe you said you had information for us.”

“I do Director. After Fury knew he was going to be handing the rebuilding of SHIELD over to you, he sent me to follow several leads on the symbols you are now showing signs of. This insulation was created specifically to deal with that particular issue. Dr. Sorano has been working on these symbols ever since his colleague found them carved into the wall of an ancient burial site. I’ve been tracking his progress, he was initially recruited by SHIELD for his exceptional work with people who have suffered brain disorders. Here is what we know.” Natasha’s fingers moved over a tablet and she pushed the information on the screens surrounding them. “ The symbols first appeared in ancient Mesopotamia. We have no idea who, what, when or why carved them, but their first appearance was..well… simple.. much simpler than they are now. If we overlay the images we can see a consistent pattern but it has changed over time. We are unsure of the origin. Part of the reason you are here Phil is the ability to scan and see the images you are creating. We’ve established a pattern and quite honestly, we aren’t sure they are of the same origin as the aliens that attacked New York.”

“So you’re telling me the only lead we have may be of a different origin, from some other type of species or something else.”

Natasha nodded.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“That leaves us completely empty Tash.”

Natasha looked at Melinda.

“I know, but its also a starting place, it directs us to where we need to go, in the meantime Dr. Sorano developed a serum that will help you not have these episodes. We’d also like to confine you to a specific space, he’s also developed a serum to make them happen.”

“I want it to stop Natasha, not continue.”

“I understand Phil, but you may not have a choice. I have to keep my options open.”

Melinda leaning against the wall studied Natasha.

“You’re leaving something out.”

Natasha smirked.

“Never could get things past you Mel.”

“Every SHIELD agent was exposed to the same thing Colsoun has been. We’ve all been given the serum he and Skye were given, to some extent.”

Melinda gaped at her.

“Excuse me?”

“Records show that Fury had us al injected at some point or another, its part of the routine shots given. Its one of the reasons we heal so quickly.”

“Then why doesn’t this happen to all agents.”

“Different reactions and how it affects our bodies. We are working to cross reference the serum and how its affected others. The original theory was is that the serum has an affect, it’s a living virus of sorts that affects its host in a specific way. Only the strong have the image carving. It’s at this point an empty theory, one that can’t be proven, but Dr. Soroan is working on it.”

“I see. Can we use our own blood to stabilize Phil?”

“Yes, that’s what the serum we can help stop them does, essentially, it stabilizes the agent in his blood.”

“And how do we know this isn’t another  Hydra or other enemy’s ploy.”

“If it is they are far smarter than we are. It happened naturally genetically in the first group, then Fury captured and stole the formula, it was thought to not be dangerous and after a lot of testing it was injected into every agent as apart of their inoculations. Made them faster, stronger, smarter and their reaction times amazing. It had no side effects. The project Phil oversaw was a mutated version of the serum. I have some video footage from that time, We aren’t sure director that this is a by product of your resurrection, We think it happened much earlier than that.”

“When?”

“When you first tested the serum.”

“Right after I became an agent?”

“Yes. You were in a situation that was life or death, another agent was dying you were with them the entire time, they autopsies revealed that the serum had been mutated by a drug administered in her captivity from Hydra. This caused the serum to mutate and Fury wanted you to study it more. We believe we found a cure for the effects of centipede. After this incident your own mutation began and you began carving on walls.”

Phil sighed.

“Allright whats our next step?”

“You stay here and let Melinda and I handle this.”

“I am the director you know.”

“I do know and I respect your authority on this, but this is the best course of action. Dr. Sorano can make sure his preventative measures will help you. We will leave Skye and a detail of agents here to protect you. We’ll take the bus and be back before you know it.”

“Where exactly are you going?”

“We have an old hydra friend who defected after it was taken over by mad men. He’s be happy to help us. He was the original scientist for centipede.”

“And you aren’t afraid of Hydra trying to cause that mutation to happen and you’ll become like me? “

Natasha glanced at Melinda who suddenly found the floor very interesting, taking a deep breath she realized she was on her own.

“We already were.”

“What?! Melinda?”

Melinda sighed and pulled up her own private files.

“It was on a need to know basis sir. Agent Romanov and I were stabilized by this man as an act of good faith, we did indeed become faster and stronger. His theories are the ones we are working off of. If you look at the genetic pattern comparing ours and yours you’ll see our actual DNA strands have been reinforced by the mixture of centipede and the alien serum in your blood.”

“So you’re what Hydra has been looking for this whole time?”

“Yes.”

“And why would this man help you?”

“Because we helped him once and saved his life once. Plus he’s sort of married to a SHIELD agent.”

“Oh and who would that be?”

“You’ll meet them both, never fear.”

“Well go pack, but put it on record, I’m not a fan.”

The two women nodded and left the room, Natasha went to her room and Melinda to hers. As Melinda walked to her room she sighed. It was a time to her life that she needed/wanted to forget and move on from. She knew that Natasha had just been doing her job, yet often it was the fantasy that caused her fingers to get her off when she needed release. It was simply a job and she had wanted it to be more, and it frustrated her. She was an agent dammit. How and why couldn’t she just forget? As she quickly packed her bags her mind kept going back to that moment, that moment she had just felt Natasha’s lips hit hers, the alto of her voice as she was simply a breath away. Her heart pounded in her chest as arousal shot to her core. Dammit. She shoved her clothes in harder.

Natasha was leaning on the doorway and watched May just throw things into her bag in sheer frusteration at something.

“It isn’t the clothes fault Mel.”

Melinda whipped around so fast Natasha thought she’d have whiplash.

“You’re right.” Melinda growled. “It’s my fault.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. She took Melinda into her arms and hugged her softly. Melinda stiffened in her embrace before relaxing. The younger woman sighed in contentment, she had dreamed of this moment again. After a few moments they broke apart and Natasha kissed her cheek gently.

“Come on wife, lets go get this over with.”

Melinda kept her thoughts to herself, but apart of her wanted that wife part to never be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Rather Be" redone by Pentatonix.
> 
> Allright Options:   
> 1.) I am trying to figure out who Dr. Soran is married to. Boy or girl? I can make another agent, or use a current one. For example, Fury or Simmons. Thoughts?   
> 2.) Should or lovely ladies fall in love fast or slow? 
> 
> If no one votes, I will just continue writing but this could be more fun. :)


	3. Didn't look like just a mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More..

The flight to Switzerland was a bit different as the two women quietly shared to cockpit together. When they were an hour out Natasha turned to her and her aviators and raised an eyebrow. Melinda noticing her questioning look raised one o fher own.

“Yes?”

“I forgot how sexy you are in those glasses. The way your perfectly manicured eyebrows raise one at a time and give away what you are feeling, how they fit perfectly over your eyes and how your lips purse together when you are concentrating. Sexy.. Definition is.. something that is sexually arousing, appealing.”

May chuckled.

“And me in Aviator glasses is that definition?”

“ Well really it’s the whole package. It’s the black pants and the leather jacket the perfect body and the aviators. Yeah.”

Melinda smiled.

“Are you flirting with me Agent Romanov?”

Natasha smirked.

“If you have to ask I am not doing my job right.”

Melinda pulled her aviators off her nose and looked at the woman before her. Her eyes searched Natasha’s soul and Natasha saw memories and pain and something else.

“Mel?”

Melinda sighed.

“Again my fault.”

“Melinda.”

“No Tash, not yet, not now.” The authorities that protected the air space above the inn interrupted their conversation.

“Please identify yourself.”

“Agents of SHIELD. Melinda May, we are expected.”

“AH..Agent May and your lovely wife is she with you?”

“Wife? Ah… yes Agent Romanov is with me.”

The man seemed to pause for a moment before saying simply.

“Come on in and have a nice remainder of your flight. “

Natasha looked over at Melinda.

“Wife?”

Melinda shrugged.

“He knew as soon as he married Clint that we weren’t married. He knew as soon as he defected from Hydra. Maybe he forgot.”

“Mel Frank doesn’t forget things like that.”

Melina shrugged.

“I’m sure there is a perfectly good explanation for it.”

Natasha gave her a side look and shook her head. As soon as they landed a very handsome couple stepped out to meet them. Clint extended his hand to Melinda.

“Agent May a pleasure. It’s good to see you again.”

“Clint, it’s a pleasure to see you as well, also glad to see that you are in one piece after the fall of SHIELD.”

Clint chuckled.

“Is that what we are calling it now?”

“For now, I’m sure we’ll come up with a better name than that.”

Frank was a tall man, he was a psychotherapist, his muscles rippling, he looked like a statue that had been simply carved out of stone. He was the proverbial Ricky Martin of his world. He immediately reached out and pulled Melinda into a hug. She returned the hug with affection.

“Any news on Hydra?”

“No but other things I have much news on.” Leading her away from the others he spoke softly to her. “What happened? You two were happy when you left here.”

“frank you know it was just a mission. We were never married.”

Frank crinkled his eyebrows together and looked at her softy. Reaching into his wallet he pulled out a picture.

“Doesn’t look like just a mission to me.”

Melinda took the picture and let her fingers grace its surface. She had an arm around Natasha’s waist, a smile on both of their faces holding a marriage certificate. May sighed as the tears gathered in her eyes. She blinked them back and growled at Frank.

“Leave it, not a word you hear me?”

He nodded dumbfounded at her reply. Melinda stalked away and hugged Clint before basically muttering and ‘I’ll meet you at the inn’ grabbing her gear and running to the inn. Natasha looked at Frank who had a strange look on his face. Melinda headed straight for the gym, dropping her gear on the ground and immediately set to punching the bag. Her rhythmic hits bringing back memories she had long laid to rest.

_Natasha had come to her after the mission had ended. Frank had defected, they’d gotten him out safely, he was a member of SHIELD now, though his loyalties would be tested. They had rooted out a good bit of hydra agents and closed four of their major bases as well as cut of a huge arm of Hydra’s monetary support. Melinda had been in her room relaxing when she heard a knock on the door. Natasha stood on the other side._

_“Give me one night Mel.”_

_Melinda raised an eyebrow._

_“A night for?”_

_“Tell me that kiss isn’t running around your head, tell me you haven’t thought about it, haven’t dreamed about it, tell me you don’t feel something.”_

_Melinda raised an eyebrow._

_“I don’t feel anything, it was a mission Natasha, I’d be foolish to make it more.”_

_Natasha stopped the door slamming in her face and sidestepped neatly into the room. She turned and pushed Melinda into the doorway. Her lips claimed before Melinda could resist and Melinda couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her throat. Natasha spent the time savoring her, keeping her hands to herself but firmly planted on Melinda’s hips. When they broke for air Melinda’s resolve crumbled and Natasha rested her forehead on Melinda’s._

_“One night Mel, just one night to see if this is something that would work. Let me savor your body, capture your heart, let me love you Mel. Not as Natasha Romanov with all my spy history, but as a woman, a woman who you know better than anyone else, you know my faults, you know my strengths, give me that one night.”_

They had. It wasn’t one night but many months and six months later Melinda had proposed. For the first time in her life she was happy.

_The sun was setting behind them, the waves lapping against the shore, barely reaching their feet as a minister spoke to them about the seriousness of marriage. The green eyes clashed with brown and more emotions than either could speak floated between them._

Hands paused on the bag as she sighed and laid her head against it. In truth Natasha’s wedding vows had been more than Melinda could ever have imagined. Natasha had given her everything.

_They had been in Boston the following week for a mission and Melinda dragged her down to the court and they had officially legally gotten married, the picture with the wedding certificate had been taken there._

They had settled into domestic life well, even when they were away they always found little ways to remind each other they loved one another. Then it had all changed.

_A plate flew in Melinda’s direction as she ducked._

_“Nat, what’s wrong?”_   
  


_“Get out of my house, how dare you invade my space, this isn’t your job, it’s Clint’s, get out! Leave work at work May, fuck this is my home. You aren’t welcome her now or ever. GET OUT!”_

_Things continued to fly in her direction and Melinda very quickly left. Her cell phone rang._

_“May.”_

_“Melinda, Natasha lost her memory, we have no idea what happened, but she lost her memory, it may behoove you to be gone before she gets home.”_

_“She snuck out, she is home and half my plates are shattered.”_

_“Are you injured?”_

_“No Colsoun, I’m not injured just trying to figure out what the hell happened. She’s my wife.”_

_“Not anymore, we believe based on her mental state that remembering that would be harmful to her. I’m sorry Melinda.”_

Melinda angrily punched the bag, her hands were going to be bruised and she didn’t care. With a roundhouse kick the bag left its hook and she sank down into a chair. It had been five years. Five years since she had lost her wife. The one who put her back together after Baharaine. She had gone back to paperwork because of losing the one she loved. Natasha had as far as she knew never recovered; she had rebuilt her life. The chain scraped against the floor as she put it back on its hook and began all over again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now what? Any votes for how it will go next? Does Natasha remember? How does she remember?


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha remembers.. Adult content... f/f please do not read if you don't like it.

Natasha went with the boys to the inn and after settling in her room she grabbed a pair of skis and went to get some exercise. She went to the chair lift and it lifted her up to the mountain. Overlooking it she sighed. She’d been having dreams. Dreams of Melinda, dreams of her body and how it felt, dreams of being happy. They felt so real and yet they were.. just dreams.

_The morning sun shone in through the window and Natasha blinked as it hit her face. A possessive arm was holding her close to a firm naked, soft body. Natasha snuggled back in wanting a few more hours of sleep. The person behind her chuckled, a deep seductive laugh. A kiss was placed on her nose._

_“Come on Sleepyhead its time to wake up.”_

_Natasha nuzzled deeper and mumbled, closing her eyes tighter._

_“Don’t wanna, comfy, warm.”_

_The rich laughter behind her made the body shake and another kiss to land on her nose. She loved where she was, she felt safe, she felt whole, she felt like she was… home. The rich voice behind her broke her out of her musings._

_“You know for a super spy you’re kinda whiny.”_

_Natasha’s eyes flew open and met the warm brown of Melinda’s._

_“You know you gotta stop popping up in my dreams, especially when your all hot and naked.”_

_Melinda smiled._

_“Then stop inviting me.”_

_Natasha looked confused for a moment._

_“What do you mean inviting you?”_

_Melinda’s rich laughter reached her ears again and a smile covered her features._

_“It’s your subconscious baby.” Her hand reached out and stroked Natasha’s cheek as she leaned down and kissed her softly. “Tell me Tash, why am I here?”_

_“There’s something more to our relationship isn’t there?”_

_“I don’t know, I am a figment of your imagination.”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_“Because you invite me Natasha and often my clothes are off.”_

_Natasha laughed._

_“Why do you think I am here?” Melinda asked._

_“Well you are pretty sexy.”_

_“I am, am I? And what do you find appealing?” Melinda’s body soon covered her own and Natasha’s breath caught in her throat. Damn it felt good to have the woman’s on top of her. Taking a deep breath she replied._

_“You’re heart, your imagination, that you’re a badass, that you took the time to find my heart instead of just my body.”_

_“How did I do that?”_

_“Well first you called me a whore. Then over time we worked to take red out of our ledger. I remember everything, I remember the times we fought and went out as friends. We had dinner once after we had sparred. You had the ability to make me talk, you asked me about my family after sharing a funny story of yours. I shared what I remembered and soon melted down into tears. You listened and took my hand, your thumb stroking gently over my hand. After I finished crying you were consoling me and then I teased you about being a better shot. You simply raised an eyebrow at me and simply replied ‘we’ll see’. Two days later you dragged me out to paintball and we ended up calling it a draw because neither of us could see straight. As we were walking off the field you shot me in the ass, commenting on it and how it was firm and sexy under you’re breath.” Natasha’s eyes betrayed her emotion as they flickered. Her voice was softer. “The last time we were here I knew I cared for you. Nothing happened, that I know of, and yet I feel like there is a apart of the memory missing, I feel like there’s something I should know and yet I can’t seem to recall it.”_

_“And when did you fall in love with me?”_

_Natasha’s mouth opened in shock.  
“How did you?” _

_“I’m naked in every one of your dreams and you haven’t left Natasha. Do you remember telling me that when it was just sex you never stay? You end any relationship before it gets emotional. Plus I’m your subconscious remember.”_

_“You’re a dream, how can you be so rational?”_

_Melinda smiled and kissed her again._

_“I’m your subconscious Natasha.” Her hand stroked Natasha’s cheek. “If it means so much to you Tasha, then keep looking Nat, keep looking.”_

Natasha took a deep breath of the icy air as her dream faded before her. It was strange that she could have a conversation with Melinda in her dreams, exactly as she knew her, it was so real and yet so just a dream. Shaking her head she sighed, it was just a dream, she was a spy for heavens sake. She pushed off her skis and glided down the hill, enjoying the wind as it whipped past her face. When she pulled up outside the inn she stopped just short of Melinda leaning against the doorway watching her.

“How’s the snow?”

“its fine, nice and powdery, how are you?”

“Fine, just needed a workout.”

“All right.”

“Come we need to speak with Frank and Clint and work out the issue we are here for.”

Natasha nodded and followed Melinda into the room, desperately trying not to think about her ass as she walked. Natasha growled softly to her self and scrubbed her hands through her hair. Another dream came back to her mind.

_Her hands were all over my body, her kiss burning my lips, and Oh God escaped my lips as hers moved down my neck. She smirked above me her black hair creating a curtain around me. I look up into the smirking brown eyes and sighed in contentment as the hands softly roved my body._

_“Mel, please baby don’t make me beg.”_

_Melinda smirked down at me, putting her body weight on mine and leaned down and husked in my ear._

_“Maybe I like it when you beg.” Her tongue traced the shell of my ear and she bit my earlobe and trailed her teeth and tongue down my neck then traced the outline of my breasts. My body bucked into her trying to get the friction I desperately needed. She chuckled after a moment and placed her thigh in between mine and I bucked again a throaty moan escaping my lips. “Oh my God Melinda.”_

“ Agent Romanov! Natasha! Nat!” I blinked twice as Melinda’s face filled my vision. “ You ok? You look flushed.”

I turned redder as she gazed at me. Oh if only she knew.

“I’m fine, sorry just … Ah never mind. Sorry what were you asking?”

“You said you wanted to handle this briefing, do you need me to take over?”

Natasha shook her head trying to clear her mind.

“No I think I got it. Uh.. Frank several years ago when you worked to develop centipede and the alien serum you stabilized both Natasha and I after exposing us to the alien serum and its evolving capabilities.” Frank nodded. “we need you to develop a complete stabilizing serum.”

“For who?”

“All of the agents injected.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“The serum is developed on an individual basis only. That’s the secret Hydra is missing. You have to go through the process for each individual. Its how the serum stabilizes. Neither of you were awake for that part but its incredibly painful. Essentially all the cells in your body protected by the alien serum go to war with and eat the centipede cells, the centipede cells then combine as it were and stabilize.”

“So basically you’re telling me that the extremes stabilize each other and you need different doses of centipede in order to make that happen? “

Frank nodded.

“Yes,

“Ok if we give you all the data how long?”   


“Two weeks.”

Melinda nodded.

“All right, two weeks it is.”

“no Mel, two weeks for one.”

“I know I understood. We need it for Phil first, then we can figure out the rest.”

“All right. You two will stay?”

Melinda nodded as Natasha shook her head. Melinda catching the shaking head chuckled.

“Tired of me Agent Romanov?”

Natasha shuttered gently at the sultry note in Melinda’s voice. The dream still vivid in her mind and she wondered what exactly it would feel like to have those hands actually stroking her and enjoying her. Melinda had moved back to lean on the doorjamb as Natasha’s brain once more short circuited and Melinda knew that look and sighed internally, but a smirk covered her features at the knowledge. It took a full sixty seconds before Natasha realized just how much she had zoned out. She shook her head and swore softly before replying.

“No Agent May I am not tired of you. If you’ll excuse me.


	5. Dancing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it... Be warned adult content.

Melinda watched bewildered as Natasha quickly exited the room. Natasha quickly headed for her room and closed the door quickly. Her back slid down the back of the door as she groaned and buried her head in her hands. She quickly went and access the computer system. Her hands ticked over the keyboard quickly as she looked up all the files regarding her. As her eyes skimmed each of the documents she sighed and sat back as nothing was out of the ordinary. There was simply nothing to remember. That bugged her, because in her mind there should be something to remember. A knock on her door interrupted her.   She glanced at the clock and swore softly under her breath, it had been almost six hours since she had begun her ‘research’. She quickly stood and walked over to the door. Frank stood on the other side wearing nice jeans and a sweater.

“Come on.”

“where are we going?”

“We are going dancing.”

“Dancing?”

“Yes, and those jeans you are wearing will do you just fine.” He bustled into the room and quickly threw a shirt at her and a long leather jacket. Natasha caught them in bewilderment.

“What?”

“Wear these.”

Natasha blinked and he smiled stepping out and closing the door.

“Two minutes, and wear your piney smelling perfume.”

For a moment Natasha stood in the center of the room.

_A kiss was placed on her neck as strong arms pulled her closer from behind._

_“You know that smell drives me crazy.”_

_Natasha purred and placed a hand on the head that rested a chin on her shoulder._

_“Oh baby, I remember.”_

_The arms encircling her squeezed her gently._

_“ I missed you today.”_

_Natasha turned around and met the warm brown eyes._

_“I missed you too Baby.” One of her eyebrows raised as she pondered an unhappy thought. “You know we are both going to get called away soon.”_

_“I know love.” Her hair was swept out of her eyes. “ But that reality doesn’t stop me from wanting you around all the time.”_

_Natasha smiled and nodded._

_“ I know how you feel. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”_

_Melinda smirked and turning down the burner pulled her gently into the living room. Music filled the room and Melinda pulled her close. The piano notes causing them to move slowly in a circle until the beat caught up with them. Melinda then pushed a firm thigh between hers and as the beat caught up Natasha ground against her thigh. The two women moving flawlessly together. They slow movement causing both of them to become more and more aroused. As the last notes of the song ended Melinda twirled her out and pulled her back dipping her and kissing her._

Natasha shook her head slowly. Damn these dreams. They certainly weren’t helping anything., though some tequila might. She sighed. Pulling the specified top and the leather jacket she fluffed her hair and stepped into the hallway. Frank was waiting and offered her an arm of escort. She took it and followed him to the car. Melinda was standing next to Clint in a pair of jeans that hugged her butt in all the right places, a pair of fuck me knee high boots, and that brown leather jacket that ended just above her jeans. It was a motorcycle jacket and damn she looked hot. Natasha swallowed and Frank smiled to himself. This is exactly what he was hoping for. Frank opened the door for Clint and smiled at His husband. Melinda got the last of the directions and smirked as she threw a leg over her motorcycle, pulling on her helmet at the same time. Natasha felt the breath leave her lungs as they made eye contact. She whispered a ‘fuck me’ under her breath as Frank smirked up at her and requested she get in the car. Melinda sped off and the car followed dutifully. Ten minutes later of desperately trying to get her libido under control they pulled up outside a pumping club. Melinda pulled up beside them and revved her engine before shutting it down. She pulled off her helmet her hair cascading out and stepped off after locking it and smirked at Natasha. She walked over at the still stone Natasha and closed her mouth with a finger. She leaned in close a smirk on her features.

“Close your mouth darling and if you see something you like you should do something about it.”

With those words Melinda followed the boys into the club. Soon pumping music surrounded them and Tequila shots ensued.   Clint watched the two women closely. He knew the story, he remembered the aftermath. Frank had told him that these two women had once been so in love and while he remembered from the wedding he still wondered how the separation had happened.

Melinda had just downed her second shot of tequila when a woman walked over and smirked down at her. Her slightly past shoulder brown hair was accented by perfectly shaped hazel eyes which seemed to show off her perfectly tones and slim body. When she saw Melinda she smirked like a wolf and winked.

“Well Meili, its certainly good to see you again. Will you dance with me?”

Melinda almost bit her tongue off and she remembered the Italian well.

“Jessica, how wonderful to see you as well. I’d love to dance.”

Looking over at Natasha she saw little to no reaction so she shrugged, her leather jacket sliding off her shoulders.

Natasha’s breathe caught once more as she saw Melinda’s low cut tank top. She watched Melinda walk over and join the Italian.

For one moment Melinda wanted to be touched, to be reminded she was a gorgeous wanted woman. The song started slow and Melinda let her control slip for just a moment Melinda first spun Jessica out and as she came back she was pulled tight to Melinda’s front grinding down on Melinda’s thigh and moving down Melinda’s body. She led them in a two step back touch and then two step forward touch, tango-ish dance.  As the bass and the beat picked up Melinda spun her out again and Jessica’s back was to her front. Their bodies grinding perfectly together, Melinda’s hand keeping her close as the music played. As the beat slowed Melinda once again turned her and brought them back face to face. Their steps were two back and a touch, then two forward and a touch. When the beat would pick up so would their steps, then when the bass would hit Melinda would pull her back against her and they would dance. The woman in her arms was gorgeous and Melinda was well aware of it but she wasn’t thinking of the one in her arms.

_Natasha ground down on her thigh then as she stood pulled Melinda close. Her tongue traced the shell of Melinda’s ear and she whispered._

_“Mel, I love you.”_

_Melinda stepped back and searched her eyes. Natasha’s eyes held a bit of insecurity. They had been together for five months and this wasn’t exactly the place she would have picked to say or hear those three words they had still be spoken. She smiled and pulled Natasha back into her body._

_“I love you too Natasha.”_

Melinda blinked and her eyes began to water. Jessica wasn’t facing her but she was glad when the song ended. Jessica smiled as the next song began. She pulled Melinda into a hug.

“You ever get tired of her Meili, you know where to find me.”

Natasha had spent the entire dance holding onto the edge of he chair with both hands so tight that her knuckles were white. To say that the display before her wasn’t hot would be a lie. Jessica was gorgeous and so was Melinda. To see the two bodies grinding together was.. well hot. The only problem was Natasha found herself wanting to be the one grinding with Melinda. Seeing Jessica pull Melinda close and whisper something in her ear made her jump up and growl possessively. She shed her jacket and cut in.

Melinda’s eyes held a glint of surprise as she was pulled into Natasha’s arms. She cursed when the song that played was the one they had danced to in their living room.

Clint and Frank had been watching this entire exchange with interest, Frank swore softly when he heard the song play and went to rescue Melinda. Clint placed a hand on his arm and mouthed a ‘let them work it out’. Frank relaxed and nodded.

The smell of pine invaded her senses and Melinda closed her eyes to hide the pain. Natasha’s smell, the way her perfectly curved body moved against Melinda made her sigh with contentment and ache for things that had once been.

_My hands were all over her body, mapping each curve, enjoying he throaty moans she was giving me. Her lips were swollen and burning from my kisses, an ‘Oh God’ escaped her lips as I kissed down her neck. I pull back and look down at the moaning woman beneath me, my black hair forming a curtain of protection around us, my hands continuing their ever desirous quest of touching her. Her eyes meet mine._

_“Mel, please baby don’t make me beg.”_

_I smirk at her, its moments like this I wish we could always stay like this. Moments when touching each other is all that matters. I lean down allowing the full weight of my body to cover hers and trace the shell of her ear with my tongue. I whisper in her ear aiming for seduction._

_“Maybe I like it when you beg.” I gently bite and suck on her earlobe and then move down her neck. Really no one compares to her, she is drop dead gorgeous, her breasts are perfect. I kiss the outer edges of her breasts in circles until I reach the nipple. Her body bucks into mine, and I feel how wet she is for me. I chuckle softly. She needs release soon and I know this. I take her nipple in my mouth and move my tight in between her legs and give just a little bit of pressure, she bucks again getting a bit more pressure as a moan and an “Oh my God Melinda.” Escapes her lips._

Melinda blinked as the music brought her out from the memory. The last notes of the song made her heart ache for things that had been.


	6. Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own them... Just playing I will put them back. Please Read and review.   
> Thanks to all that have given comments already they are greatly appreciated!

The sun gleamed in through the window, Melinda groaned and opened her eyes slowly as it hit her face, then deciding against it slammed them closed again. She groaned and attempted to roll over only to find that she was pinned. Opening her eyes she sighed as she saw a mop of red head covering her chest. She looked down, half glad and half sad that they were both still dressed. She blamed it on the tequila. Gently trying to extract herself from the body pinning her she felt the arms encircling her waist pull tighter.  Carefully Melinda reached out and ran her fingers through the head of red hair and for a moment she let herself rest. In truth she missed this. She missed being in the arms of this woman and walking up next to her. After some finagling she was able to put a pillow in Natasha’s arms. Seeing Natasha so at rest and peace was rare and she couldn’t help the way it made her heart clench. Stepping forward she placed a kiss against the forehead and quietly she whispered ‘I love you baby.” Closing the door very quietly behind her she headed to the kitchen. Coffee was in order. She made herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.

_The missions had come and gone and both of them had come home to each other, but there were days Melinda wondered why they continued the job. It was early morning, the sun casting its fingers into the sky, the hues of orange and pink making Melinda’s eyes hurt a bit. The sound of waves hitting the shore reminding her that they were on vacation. Natasha was strewn across the body, half laying on her, half not. Every time Melinda would move Natasha would scoot closer to her. It had become a routine with them. Her naked body felt amazing against Melinda’s and the previous evenings activities came back to her with a jolt of arousal. Her hands skimmed over the beautiful body before her. The normally alabaster skin was covered with bruises, some darker than Melinda liked. She had been on a covert op to Russia, to infiltrate a specific organization, she was supposed to get caught. What SHIELD hadn’t counted on was someone recognizing her. While she knew she was being followed and she had gotten the information needed she walked out with more bruises that necessary. They had been married for almost a year now and Melinda never got used to how much she liked waking up with Natasha in her arms. She never got tired of it. She loved Natasha. Their anniversary had been yesterday. Melinda had flown to Russia, “killed” Natasha and then had planted another operative, and managed to kidnap her wife for their anniversary. Natasha stirred next to her a sleepy satisfied smirk covering her features._

_“Good morning baby.”_

_Melinda gently caressed her cheek and moved the hair out of her face._

_“Morning lover.”_

_“I love you Mel.”_

_“I love you too baby. What’s on your mind?”_

_Natasha smirked._

_“Can I always anticipate you coming and shooting me just to kidnap me to some deserted tropical island?”_

_“Well first, it was a dud bullet so it couldn’t have actually killed you and no babe, only on our anniversary.” Reaching down beside the bed she pulled out a small gift and gave it to Natasha.  Natasha laughed and getting up from the bed naked as the day she was born she padded to her suitcase and pulled out a gift for Mel._

Melinda fingered the necklace, truth be told she hadn’t taken it off.  It had been a wonderful vacation, three weeks later Natasha had come home not remembering. Growling she set her coffee down on the counter and headed to the gym. Frank was already there working on the bag. Melinda came up behind the bag and steadied it making his punches more efficient. He punched the bag and then looked up at her. Melinda merely raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“ Why did you let her go?”

“I had no choice, you know that.”

“What happened?”

“I wasn’t given that information.”

“That’s not like you Melinda you wouldn’t have given up.”

“ I didn’t but Fury made it his grade. I don’t have access to files like that and I got Skye in trouble.”

“ You asked her to hack it?”

“Yes and she almost lost her ability to work with us. Fury wasn’t happy.”

“And you walked away because?”

“Because I had no choice. I went back the night she didn’t remember and when I walked into the house SHIELD had already sent a cleanup team. Everything in the apartment that was ours was gone. I confronted Phil about it and he simply stated it was necessary, he gave it all to me. Its in a box in my apartments attic.”

Her shoulders had dropped forward in defeat, her voice lower, sadder then Frank had ever seen her. He stopped punching the bag and took her into his arms hugging her close.

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

Melinda offered a shaky smile.

“You had just defected we weren’t sure you would survive that long.”

Frank nodded.

“I might have washed out had it not been for Clint.” His eyes sparked. “Come on, I have some shenanigans planned.”

“After we spar.”

“Oh you got it woman you got it!”

 

An hour later Natasha wandered into the kitchen to see Frank and Melinda laughing over the pot of coffee. She waited in the shadows of the doorway. Melinda was leaning up against the counter holding a cup of coffee her body shaking with laughter.

“One day we got a call from Natasha, Clint and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon and we were in DC. So Natasha calls us at like 4 Am and she’s screeching in the phone. She claimed that the toilet monster was trying to attack her. I had answered the phone and I thought I was dreaming so I handed the phone to Clint. He listened to her screechy freak out talk for like a minute and said we’d be right over. We headed over to the house and it did look like a toilet monster had attacked. We spent the entire day cleaning the apartment and ended up calling a plumber, the plumber headed over and stated that an excess of cockroaches had piled up in the toilet. Tash went completely white and muttered something about that being the grossest thing she’d ever heard and went to the living room. The plumber then told us it wasn’t cockroaches just a buildup of toilet paper and now that it was clear it shouldn’t be a problem. He did the job free of charge then we headed to the mall. The craziness ensued. She was so drunk Mel, I’ve never seen the Black Widow so drunk.”

Melinda was shaking her head.

“What happened?”

“Clint was a dumbass and decided her could drink her under the table.” Melinda was silently shaking her coffee cup bouncing up and down as she laughed. “ I told Clint it was a bad idea, but as usual he never listens to me. So we go to Sharmain’s at the top of the Cloud Nine mall. We get there and we had three goals. 1.) get dinner 2.) Get a plunger for the previously stated problem so it wouldn’t happen again and 3.) Have A drink or two, emphasize the **A**. Anyways we ordered dinner and the two of them were arguing about one thing or another and then Natasha stated her Russian genes allowed her to drink Clint under the table. Clint would have none of that and he disagreed. They ordered a bottle of vodka and shot glasses, lots of shot glasses. Three bottles later and a mountain of shot glasses both were drunk off their asses. I paid the bill and started walking towards the car. As we walked through the mall Clint kept grabbing my ass and declaring it sexy, until I slapped his hand away and he slipped because his feet came out from underneath him. As I helped him up he started sliding, they had just waxed the floor of the mall. It was mostly dark as it was like 11:00 at night. A look crossed Clint’s face of pure delight and he begged me to drag him across the floor. I refused of course and he got himself up and would run for a bit then slide as far as he could. Natasha kept looking at the bag I was holding and Clint practically falling all over his ass. She walked over pushed him over grabbed the flip flops off his feet and snatched the bag from me.” Melinda had set her coffee cup down and was howling with laughter at this point. “ She then proceeded to put his flip flops under her shoes and plunge her way across the floor of the mall. It was working pretty well until it got stuck. She was so drunk she couldn’t react fast enough. She toppled over clutching the stick of the plunger with all her might shrieking the whole time. The plunger being pulled at an angle popped off the floor and hit her in the face.” Melinda at this point was clutching her stomach laughing so hard she had sunk down on the floor. Natasha chose this moment to storm into the kitchen and growl at Frank.

“It wasn’t that funny.”

Frank smirked at her.

“Oh no? That’s why you had a plunger shaped bruise the next day on your forehead.”

Natasha scowled as this threw Melinda into another fit of laughter. She would stop laughing only to look over at Natasha’s scowling face and laugh harder. After about five minutes she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. As she did Natasha noticed a flash of green around Melinda's neck. She was still scowling, but her eyes started to twinkle in amusement. It had been a long time since she had seen Melinda laugh that hard. After Melinda composed herself Natasha looked at the still laughing Frank.

“What’s on the agenda today?”

“I was thinking we could head into town and have some fun.”

“Sounds great. Hows the serum coming? “

“Good it needs to day to sit and it should be ready for Phil soon enough, I’d like to test it on him here though.”

Natasha nodded.

“We can head out tomorrow and get him.”

“He’s already here.”

“What?!”

Clint flew the jet and picked him up last night. Skye also gave you a message Melinda. Melinda raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

At that moment Clint and Phil walked into the room. Phil spoke first.

“Skye says she needs to go after Simmons.”

“And Simmons went where?”

“Its complicated. Skye gave me this for you.” He handed her a thumb drive. “I don’t know whats on it and I don’t want to. She said its for your eyes only.”

Melinda nodded.

“How’s your sleep?”

“Its complicated, but Frank here has set me up a room like Dr. Soroan did and we are making progress.”

“Good. When do the injections start?”

“Tomorrow, today I will take a suppressor and sleep.”

Melinda nodded.

“Good. The staff will monitor you and make sure your other needs are met as well.”

Phil nodded and walked toward his room.

Twenty minutes later the group were heading toward town. Natasha’s hands were nestled in Melinda’s pocket as the wind whipped past her and the sound of a motorcycle engine filled her ears. She liked being this close to Melinda, She liked that Melinda’s unique scent would fill her nostrils, liked how the muscles would move underneath her fingers. She loved this. The boys had opted for a car and the girls beat them into town. Melinda pulled up outside an archaic looking arcade and Natasha gave her a strange look.

“Why are we here?”

“Dunno it’s the address Frank gave me.”

The boys pulled up a moment later and Frank grinned at the quizzical looks the girls were giving him. He led them inside and paid the cashier for something then led them back into a room. He pushed Clint and Natasha one way and steered Melinda the other way. Once they reached their ‘dressing room’ Melinda smirked at him.

“Laser tag, really?”

“Ah but its not just any laser tag, the owner of this joint has a military background, all of the guns are state of the art, he invented a technology of laser bullets of sorts, they don’t hurt and are purely a laser light but its more accurate and awesome.”

Melinda immediately suited up and chose several weapons.

“Do they have a bow for Clint?”

“Sadly yes.”

“How many shots before he’s down?”

“Six, then he freezes for 120 seconds. We get points when we invade their base and set it off.”

“And the grenades?”

“Set of a series of laser shots, worth three, doesn’t completely take a person out but makes the shots easier.”

“So if we throw a grenade it gets three shots, then the other can follow It up and follow with six?”

“Yes. Also we have to get back to our base to have complete mobility in the suits again.”

Melinda nodded.

“Sounds easy enough.”

The bell sounded and the game began. Melinda immediately looked for cover and fired a bullet to see how it moved. There was no point in completely covering the base to start though she knew that would be Clint and Natasha’s play. She knew Clint would find the highest place and take them out snipping. Frank nodded as he moved forward, indicating an area was clear. Melinda initiated a series of hand motions indicating what she wanted to do. She was surprised when Frank spoke quietly in to her helmet headset.

“They can’t hear me, the helments have noise suppressors on them. Whats the play.”

“I’ll climb the loft, we’ll only get to use it once. I’ll tell you where Natasha and Clint are, set the grenade get the three extra shots, I’ll take Clint with a headshot and you’ll move forward.”   


Frank smiled in his helmet.

“Roger that.”

Melinda quickly and quietly climbed the ladder carefully scanning the area ahead. Clint was hiding in a canvas covered loft and Natasha was making her way towards their base.

“Natasha’s at your six, Clint’s in the loft ahead. Do you have enough time to get to their base.”

“As long as you can fire those head shots.”

Melinda smirked to herself and set up the scope putting on the silencer.

“You’re three steps away.”

Frank threw the grenade with a flash of light and Got three shots off while Melinda De mobilized Clint with a head shot. Scanning the scope she spoke.

“GO!”

Frank ran towards their base and in got two shots off indicating first blood went to their team. Natasha growled as she walked back towards her base. Melinda waited until both were back at their base before she climbed down, Frank came over and using a specific device hid the entrance to the loft.

“With each point we have the ability to conceal certain things, but if we lose the point it disappears.”   


Melinda smiled. “Wow this guy really thought it out.” She switched guns and as the horn indicated another round had begun she and Frank went through and systematically avoided the other two and seeing Clint up in the loft Melinda and Frank both lobed a grenade, freezing Clint and entering the base a grenade went off and three shots freezing Frank. Melinda ducked behind cover and made the shot that set the horn indicating another point. Natasha came out from behind cover and scowled.

“ Lucky shot.”

Melinda winked.

“You wish.”

The game once more reset and this time Clint was able to switch arrows combining the grenade and a normal arrow. Natasha rounded a corner seeing Melinda she emptied a clip effectively taking Melinda out. Clint show three arrows into the base and Frank was frozen. Natasha walked up to the frozen Melinda and ran a finger across her jawline, leaning in she whispered in her ear.

“Oh baby I don’t wish.”

She then moved away her hips flicking just for Melinda.

The game continued for several hours and in the end both teams were tied. Their time ran out and they were unable to break the tie. Natasha took off the suit and scowled at Clint.

“We were so close.”

“Yeah Melinda acting frozen and having just enough to empty a clip into us was amazing. Damn, gotta give that women credit, theres a reason they call her the Calvary.”

They rounded the corner and Melinda scowled at Clint.

“Don’t call me that.”

Natasha saw a flash of green and noticed for the first time the necklace around Melinda’s neck. She stepped forward a rush of memories hitting her.

_Melinda’s smell and feel invaded her senses as she crawled back in bed. Melinda opened the box she had been given. Inside it was a beautiful emerald teardrop. Tears welled in her eyes and Natasha pulled her closer._

_“Baby? Do you like it?”_

_“I love it Nat. Thank you.”_

_“I wanted you to wear it and remember me, its almost the color of my eyes.”_

Natasha blinked as she was pulled out the memory by Clint calling her name and looking at her concerned.

“Nat, Tash, Natasha are you ok?”

Natasha shook her head, it couldn’t be.. maybe it was just coincidence. Realizing Clint was still looking at her quizzically she nodded.

“I’m fine Clint.. Really.”


	7. Sparring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has adult themed content. Its in the form of explicit consensual sex between two women, rated NC-17. Don't like, please don't read.

_Natasha rushed to the house, slamming the door so hard that pictures fell off the wall. She frantically ran through the house looking at various pictures and looking through the house. There was no sign that anyone had lived here but her. She sank down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. She had remembered something. They weren’t just dreams and her heart ached. She had some sort of beyond friends relationship with Melinda. The woman she had been in love with for so long, the woman that was completely out of her league. Her mind was reeling from the implications._

_“Melinda!”_

_Melinda walked out of the bedroom fully clothed and smiled._

_“Whats wrong babe?”_

_“We were together. How long?”_

_“Natasha?”_

_“We were together. I gave you a necklace, a green emerald teardrop.”_

_Melinda looked at her softly._

_“What do you want me to say Natasha?”_

_“How long?”_

_“ You know I can’t help you with that.”_

_“What do I do?”_

_“You could ask, or just wait, maybe more memories will surface.”_

_“Memories? They are memories?”_

_Melinda smiled softly._

Natasha awoke with a start. They were memories. The implications of this made her head hurt, she got up, pulled on some clothes and headed to the gym. Melinda was working the bag and raised an eyebrow when she entered. Natasha pulled off her coat and motioned to Melinda.

“Something you want Romanov?”

“Spar with me Mel.”

Melinda nodded in consent and joined Natasha on the mat. She kicked toward Melinda’s face and Melinda immediately blocked the kick and grabbed Natasha’s foot. Natasha struggled to regain her footing. Melinda pushed her back and still holding the foot swept her foot underneath Natasha’s standing one and Natasha found herself on the mat. Melinda smirked down at her and Natasha immediately stood. Melinda punched towards her face and Natasha blocked with both hands covering her face. Her elbow them pushed Melinda back, she moved her head down catching Melinda in the crotch and then back up to her nose. Melinda smirked and wiped a bit of blood from her nose. Natasha went for her stomach, Melinda caught her fist and held it. Natasha compensated by doing a quick kick to Melinda’s side. Mel grabbed her leg and knocked her over. Natasha attempted to sweep Melinda’s feet out from under her only to find Melinda jump and move off the mat.   Melinda Waited patiently and in a few moves the Black Widow was off the mat. They sparred for several minutes, both a bit bloody but no worse for the wear. Natasha kicked in her direction and Melinda caught the foot and destabilized her. Natasha ready for this as she fel swept Melinda’s feet out from underneath her, the redirecting her fall she landed on top of Melinda, pinning her hands above her head. Natasha took a breath and looked down at Melinda pinned beneath her. Melinda was breathing through her nose her nostrils flaring, Natasha’s knee was between her legs and it was having an affect she had worked so hard to not express over the last three days. Natasha watched fascinated as for a moment Melinda didn’t struggle. Then Melinda bucked her hips into Natasha trying to dislodge her. Natasha held firm and studied her.

“Get off me.”

“No.”

“Natasha please, you win, I call uncle now get off me.”

Natasha looked into Melinda’s eyes, they had almost turned black at this point and she growled possessively. She remembered that look, the wildness that accompanied Melinda when she was horribly aroused. She leaned down, a hairsbreadth away from Melinda’s lips, and for a moment they breathed the same air. The door opened and Natasha rolled off a very aroused and annoyed Melinda. They both jumped up as Phil walked into the room.

“Melinda you’re needed on the horn, you have a call.”

Melinda nodded.

“I’ll be there in a minute Phil.”

“Allright.”

After he left Mel turned to Natasha.

“Nat..”   


Natasha invaded her space and smiled softly at her. She pushed Melinda back against a wall and gently brushed her lips over Melinda’s wanting to remember. Melinda returned it but pulled away before it could go any farther. As she walked she remembered her first fight with Natasha.

_Melinda had always known Natasha would occasionally like rough sex and so far in their relationship Nat had wanted soft and gentle, but not at the moment. Natasha was wiping blood from her nose. Melinda had delivered a rough kick to her nose. She growled and looked Melinda up and down._

_“You know, I used to think you were perfect.”_

_“Natasha, baby we don't need to fight over this.”_

_“ oh no? Melinda you compromised the mission. You knew that seduction was part of what SHIELD requires of me.”_

_“No Natasha it isn’t you always manage to find that in a mission. It wasn't necessary. You're my girlfriend and yes sometimes it is apart of your mission but today it wasn't. You were practically dry humping him. Am I not supposed to react?”_

_“Mel it was just a dance.”_

_“ And when I do the same thing it's not ‘just a dance?’?_

_Natasha growled and Melinda deflected another kick._

_“ It was simply a move to make me jealous, was it necessary? You're mine Melinda, no one else gets to touch you.”_

_They sparred back and forth for a moment until with a crack across Melinda’s ribs she got pissed. In two moves she had Natasha pushed against a wall her knee inserted between Natasha's in a not so gentle way. She grabbed Natasha’s hair pulling it exposing her neck.using her teeth she growled deeply in her throat and bit before soothing it with her tongue. Natasha struggled and Melinda grabbed her wrists in one hand and using her hips kept Natasha pinned. Using her entire body weight she held a struggling Natasha to the wall. She leaned in close and husked into Natasha’s ear._

_“ You don't get to choose anymore. You're mine and I'm yours. You get pissed when a man dirty dances with me just a little bit.” Natasha bucked against her but_ _Melinda growled and spun her so her face was against the wall and her back to Melinda, her hands held forcefully by Melinda.“ How Nat do you think I feel when you're in another room and a man is doing to you what I want to be doing.” Melinda purposefully moved her hand down Natasha’s front, enjoying the tone of Natasha’s stomach,then moving down into her pants and to the front of her panties. “ how do you think I feel when his hands are trailing down your stomach, down into your pants and rub your pussy.” Melinda’s fingers rubbed the front of Natasha's underwear,Natasha’s moan urging her on. Melinda trapped her hands between their bodies as she moved closer and husked into Natasha’s ear. “ How do you think I feel when I know he wants to push aside your underwear, lick your pussy and the whip out his dick, enter you and fuck you?” Melinda as she spoke had been stroking Natasha and she entered Natasha with two fingers. Natasha moaned._

_“Mel please baby,”_

_“Please what?”_

_“Ugh Melinda baby please fuck me.”_

_Melinda smirked against her neck and turned her around, pinning her hands above her head and kissed her while pushing her fingers in and out of Natasha. Her thumb worked Natasha’s clit while her fingers fucked her. After a few minutes Natasha’s breaths came faster. Melinda smirked and pushed into her harder. She pushed her knee in between Natasha’s legs and pulled one round her hip as she added her own hips thrusting into Natasha. She bit down on the perfect neck and sucked leaving a mark Natasha's body shuddered as she came under Melinda’s fingers. Melinda growled a ‘mine’ as Natasha came down from her high. She used her body to hold both of them up moving the hair out of Natasha’s face._

Melinda sighed at the memory, they had spent hours after that making love, fucking each other, generally setting some guide lines about what was ok and what wasn't, of course orders  would be followed but outside of that. It was the moment she knew she wanted to spend forever with Nat. Shaking her head she sighed and went to the communications room. Skye's face filled the screen.

“Skye, what did you find?

“Gee, Skye I missed you too. How are you?”

Melinda chuckled.

“ Hi Skye, I do miss you, how are you?”

“I'm peachy.”

“ And Simmons?”

“ How did you?”

“ I'm amazing remember? A woman of many talents.”

Skye chuckled.

“ I remember. Simmons is well.”

Simmons face appeared.

“Agent May. It's good to see you.”

“ And to see you Simmons. Are you taking care of each other?”

Both girls blushed and May chuckled.

“ You think in sending you two on on this mission I didn't know?”

Simmons frowned.

“ But Fitz and I…”

“ Are brother and sister. We were able to recover the video from the pod. You asked him to pretend and were hiding it to protect yourself from Skye.”

Simmons mouth was slack jawed, and Skye was smirking beside her.

“ So you sent us on this mission to…”

“Get you together absolutely, and by your earlier blush I see that it worked. Now tell me what you found.”

Skye smiled.

“First can I speak off the record?” Melinda raise and eyebrow and nodded.” Damn you have taste and you're wedding dress was amazing.”

Melinda chuckled.

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“ Oh it is. We went to the facility that Natasha was at. She's been programmed. She ws programmed to assassinate one Melinda May. Shield couldn't reverse the process, except to wipe her memory. They deemed it essential that she never remembered.”


	8. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha remembers and gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming. Thank you all for all your comments. Special thanks to Geeky_Mikaboo and MistfulDawn for your comments and continuing to read. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them I'm just playing with them.

Melinda sat back in the chair unbidden tears coming to her eyes.

“Can it be reversed Simmons?”

“ Not that we've found . I am working on it.”

“ What triggers it?”

“ We don't know.”

“ Skye were you careful?”

“Yes, no one can trace this back. I would say be careful but I know you better than that.”

“Simmons, what happens if it is triggered?”

“ Well I'd assume she’d try to kill you.”

“ Any suggestions on how to avert that if she does remember?”

“ I'll get back to you.”

“All right be safe.”

“ You to Mel.”

Melinda signed off and sat in her chair, years coming unbidden to her eyes.

_Snow was falling outside and Melinda had her nose pressed to the window. Her apartment was dark except for a tree and for the fire burning in the fireplace. She poured herself a glass of wine. It was Christmas Eve,she and Natasha had been together for four months and their plans for the holiday were to stay curled up in front of the fireplace, make love and just be together,Natasha had been sent to Japan by SHIELD to take care of a problem. Neither had been happy about it but Natasha wouldn't be home until the new year. They were supposed to skype but Natasha wasn't online. The bell struck midnight, her apartment darker than usual. She stood to turn off the Christmas tree. Josh Groban’s “I'll be home for Christmas” played in the background.. Sinking down in front of the fireplace she took a sip,of her wine and began to sing gently._

_“Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams, I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams.” Her voice cracked slightly. A person stepped gently out of the shadows coming to stand in front of her. “ if only in my dreams..” and walked over gently finishing the chorus and wiping away the tears that had streamed down Melinda’s face. As her eyes opened in surprise Natasha had smiled and kissed her gently. “Merry Christmas baby.”_

_“Nat, what are you doing here?”_

_Natasha smiled in the darkness._

_“ I'm home for Christmas baby. You're my home, so here I am.”_

_Melinda squealed and threw herself at her girlfriend._

“Mel?”

Melinda shook herself out of the memory and looked at the person who had disturbed her time.

“Clint?”

“We are heading out on the boat. You in?”

“ A boat in the dead of winter?”

“ Where we are going it doesn't feel like winter.”

“ Where in Switzerland is not cold this time of year?”

Clint grinned.

“ When did I say we were staying in Switzerland?”

Melinda laughed and followed him out.

“ Must be nice having a rich husband.”

“ Who said we were driving? Frank thinks some sunshine would do Phil some good , so we are taking the boat out for the weekend.” Before they joined the others Clint laid a hand on her shoulder. “ Mel wait for a sec, are you doing ok?”

Melinda raised an eyebrow.

“ Define ok.”

“ You know what I mean.”

“ It is what it is Clint, I can't change it and it's better she doesn't remember.”

He nodded and placing a hand on her shoulder he squeezed softy.

“We're here Mel. And whether you like it or not she is remembering.”

“ It's not like I don't want her to keep not remembering. She was my wife Clint, I love her.”

“ She is your wife Mel, she just doesn't know that.” He paused. “ Mel, I'm sorry. I don't know if I ever apologized for…”

Melinda stopped him.

“ Don't you dare. It wasn't your fault Clint I knew that, I always knew that.”

He smiled a bit of relief flooding his features.

“Come on, let's go have some fun.”

Melinda nodded and grabbing her aviators and throwing a few things in her pack she walked out and fired up the plane. Frank, Clint, And Natasha boarded the plane and Melinda smiled as she took off listening to them happily talking. They headed to Greece where they boarded Frank’s luxury yacht.

Natasha had noticed that Melinda had been more reflective and withdrawn since she had taken the call. She wondered what it was about, but also was glad for some down time, the yacht was huge, had a state of the art lab in the bottom of the boat and everything a group of friends could ever want.Frank showed her to her room and Clint had agreed to take Melinda. Frank opened the door and smiled showing her the room? She liked this room,it was spacious and faced the sunrise. She looked at several of the photos lining the wall, all taken when she and Melinda had been here. They helped Frank defect using a huge party which wasn't uncommon for him, as a cover. It was also awesome that they had had a blast. Her fingers skimmed the photos and her eyes stopped one photo of Melinda with a giant rubber glove she was wearing as a hat, Natasha was on her shoulders. They had been on the pool playing chicken with Frank and his then boyfriend. Melinda has a shit eating smile on her face and looked completely relaxed. Another photo was Natasha dancing on the bar in true Coyote Ugly fashion singing P!nks “Trouble”. She smiled at the memory, it had been one of her favorites, in character Melinda had jumped on the bar with her and sang the last chorus with her. She then had dipped Natasha and kissed her senseless. Her fingers came to stop on a specific photo and she pulled it off the wall, it was smaller than the others. She picked it up and studied it carefully. It was a black and white photo where Melinda was leaning up against a tree, Natasha leaning into her; their foreheads touching gently, both of them had huge smiles on their faces. It was a palm tree on a beach; what was peculiar about the photo was that both were wearing wedding dresses, and no shoes. Natasha gasped, her fingers tracing it as tears filled her eyes. She quickly skimmed the other photos on the wall, there was a black and white of Clint and Frank laughing. Frank was behind the bar and Clint lending up against it.

_Clint and Frank had just started dating and Melinda and Natasha had been more than happy to see me together. Natasha had just clinked her glass indicating a toast._

_“ I want to propose a toast to Melinda. Baby, truthfully I never thought after you called me a whore, that I'd never want to see you again.” Laughter rippled through the crowd. “ I’m always thought that before this day I would know exactly what perfection is, but in truth there is no such thing, at least not until now. Melinda May, everyday you challenge me, spiritually, mentally, and even physically; you push me to be a better me. You know my past, all of it, we've talked about it and yet somehow here you are, marrying me. You're either crazy or just suicidal.” Laughter again rippled through the crowd. “That said Mel you are what perfection is for me. You love me so completely baby and I look forward to a lifetime of loving you, and being challenged by you. I love you baby.”_

_She had glanced over to see Clint smiling at her and Frank cheers-ing her from behind the bar._

Tears fell even harder down Natasha's face. They had been married. Flipping over the photo she looked at the date. A sharp intake of breath and a curse word left her mouth? Ten years, it had been ten years. Ten years. Did Mel even want her anymore. A thousand questions without answers swirled in her head. Why hadn't Melinda said anything? What happened? She sighed and rubbed her head, very gently she took the photo out of the frame and changed into a bathing suit. Heading upon the deck she was determined to get some answers.

She found Phil reclining in a deck chair letting the sun hit his skin. He lowered his sunglasses and smiled at her.

“Natasha something's bothering you, what's wrong?”

Natasha sighed and set the picture down. Phil picked it up and looked at it closely.he had taken this photo.

“ Explain? And not the usual bullshit. The truth.”

“ I'm not sure that's wise.”

“Dammit Phil, I need to know. I've been having these dreams for two years about Melinda and they are memories, so tell me what the hell happened. I'm going to remember anyway.”

Phil sighed.

“ You were in Siberia, on an undercover op to flush out a mob boss. You were targeted because you were Melinda's wife. The mob lord was the last remaining connection we had to the Baharain mess. You were to gather Intel and get out.You were drugged in your apartment,they threw knock out gas through the window. You happened to be talking to Melinda or we may have never known. You were taken, the mob lord put you through an experimental surgery with which he implanted a chip, it was attached to your cerebral cortex, the chip, is a trigger, a trigger where if it had been set off you would kill Melinda. The only reason we knew was because Clint had show you after extraction and you went berserk. He sedated you and when you got back we wiped your memory thinking it was the best course of action.”

“ How long?”

“ Five years.”

Natasha stood and started pacing, a string of Russian Expletives coming out of her mouth. Melinda must have been in a great deal of pain. Five years. Phil watched her closely.

“I’m not going to have to sedate you am I?”

“No, Tony Stark removed the chip to years ago, I was injured and had a concussion during the course of a fight. Stark insisted on checking me out. Before that, I was getting massive headaches. Tony found the chip and was able to remove it. Granted I had a hole in my head for awhile, but he was able to remove it.”

“Well that’s good news, was he able to ascertain its origin?”

“Yes, the KGB. I’ve always wanted to follow that lead just never got the chance.”

“Are you going to tell Melinda?”

“I want to. What if she doesn’t want me anymore?”

At this Phil laughed then apologized.

“Sorry, shes never stopped loving you Natasha, she went crazy after you lost your memory, it would take awhile to rebuild whats been lost but I have no doubt she’d take that journey with you. She loves you Natasha. That hasn’t an it won’t change.”

“Thanks Phil.”

“No problem.”


	9. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pranks and more bonding oh and some smurfs..  
> Read it. Read and review please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long guys. Its been a crazy few weeks. Here is a new updated chapter. Enjoy!

Clint came skidding around the corner as fast as he could, Melinda not far behind him.

“Clint you brat come here.”

“No, I know the consequences of pissing you off.”

Melinda winked at Natasha as she jumped the rail and tackled Clint. She then managed to pick up a struggling Clint and throw him overboard. Natasha was laughing as she met Melinda’s eyes.  


“What did he do Mel?”

“He ate my pumpkin pie.”

Natasha threw back her head and laughed. Melinda had yelled down to the captain that Clint was overboard and they had stopped. He hauled himself gently out of the water and walked back menacingly towards Melinda. Natasha watched the playful smirk cross her features. She was wearing a to die for black bikini and Natasha held back her groan as Melinda waited.

“Melinda, that ain’t funny.”

“I dunno Clint its hilarious to me. Teach you to eat my pie.”

Clint growled and pointed a finger at her.

“You’ll pay for that.”

Melinda grinned.

“Make me.”

Clint growled and looked at Natasha who was laughing.

“You’re supposed to be on my side.”

Natasha smirked at him then looked at Melinda’s gorgeous body.

“With a body like that Clint? Yeah right.”

Melinda snorted and put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks.”

Natasha beamed.

“No problem.”

Clint rolled his eyes and the other three burst into laughter.

A few hours of sun tanning later once more the Captain had stopped the boat. Melinda had walked to the end of the boat and balancing on the railing she dove off the rail, Natasha watched the ripple of muscles and gulped. Melinda had reboarded the boat and water was dripping down her body and Natasha couldn’t help but follow the path of the water as it went down her chest and into her bikini. Natasha swore gently and took a sip of her drink. Melinda chuckled and headed to the bar to get a drink. Frank served her one and winked.

“You care for a rematch?”

Melinda grinned cheekily.

“You’d lose.”

“prove it.”

Melinda nodded.

“Allright.” She took a swig of her drink and headed back to where Natasha and Clint were. Looking pointedly at Phil she smiled. “you’re judging.”

“What am I judging?”

“Chicken fight in the pool.”

Phil chuckled and nodded. Melinda motioned to Natasha who smirked and followed her. Clint and Frank were getting situated as Melinda stepped into the cool water. Once in the pool she swam to the 4 foot mark and went to the side. Natasha got on her shoulders and looked down at her.

“You know babe you really are to short to be on the bottom.” Melinda winked.

“Ah but that’s the strategy, besides you are only like a half an inch taller than me.”

Natasha laughed and poked Melinda in the head.

“Don’t drop me.”

Melinda smirked up at her.

“Don’t fall.”

Melinda walked back towards Clint and Frank. Clint was on top and was smiling. He was very confident on his husbands shoulders.

“Bring it on girls.”

Melinda watched as Frank circled her. She brought Natasha in close and Natasha grabbed onto Clint’s shoulders. She pulled him hard to the left, causing Frank to step to the left while Melinda stepped to the right, firmly grasping Natasha’s thighs. Clint effectively fell off and the girls cheered. Phil smirked at Frank.

“Girls win, cleanly.”

He growled and they went again. The girls won a second time. He then recommended switching the top and the bottom, all around agreed and Melinda smirked across from him on Natasha’s shoulders. She reached out for him and he would pull back. Natasha stepped away attempting to keep a hold on Melinda. Then Natasha stepped forward and swept Clint’s feet out from under him as Melinda pulled Frank off his shoulders. Frank came sputtering to the surface.

“Cheating!!! That was cheating!”

Natasha was laughing.

“Nothing in the rules says I can’t make Clint a bit shorter so Mel can pull you off easier. It’s never been stated in the rules.”

“Phil! Its not fair, why do the girls always get to win?”

Phil laughed.

“They don’t always ‘get to win’, they just tend to.”

Frank scowled and getting out of the pool he pouted in a chair. Natasha and Melinda were laughing. Without warning Melinda was dunked in the water as Natasha ‘fell backwards’ Melinda came sputtering to the surface, with Natasha not far from her. Melinda chuckled and pulled her close kissing her gently. Natasha opened her eyes when Melinda ended the kiss.

“What was that for?”

“Victory kiss of course.”

Natasha chuckled. Evening was falling, the sun casting its last rays into the sky, its fingers touching the clouds changing them into various colors. Melinda sighed and took her sunglasses off. It had been a fun day of sunbathing and spending time with each other. Phil was definably more relaxed than he had been earlier in the day. As the sun set behind the horizon Melinda stood and headed down to her quarters. She pulled on a pair of form fitting jeans, a comfortable tshirt that showed off her figure and headed towards Natasha’s quarters. Knocking on the door she smiled when Natasha opened it. She showed the two bottles of wine in her hand.

“Care for a movie? The staff sent dinner to the theater. “

“Just the two of us?”

“If you don’t mind. The boys are playing pool and didn’t want their asses handed to them.”

Natasha’s head was thrown back as she laughed. She stepped forward and put an arm through Melinda’s.

“Lead on oh great leader.”

They went down into the theater and Melinda popped in a silly movie. She came back to the couch and curled up next to Natasha. They had placed the food in their laps, eating what they wanted. Melinda had oddly chosen “Mr. And Mrs. Smith” and the movie made Natasha giggle. She took her plate and Melinda’s and set it aside then curled up next to Melinda intent on snuggling. Melinda smiled down at her and sighed relaxing into the touch. Melinda took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax. The movie was background noise, she was simply enjoying the feel of her wife in her arms, intent on just enjoying the moment. Before she knew it the movie credits were rolling on the second movie and she and Natasha both realized it was late. Natasha seemed content and wasn’t planning on moving. Melinda’s hand had snuck up under her shirt and had been rubbing maddening circles for the last movie. Natasha remembered a thousand nights of this domestic bliss with her. It was nice to be here.

“We should get to bed, its late and tomorrow will be a big day.”

Natasha sighed.

“You’re right.”

They stood up together and Melinda headed to the door first. She turned the knob only to find her hand encased in goo.

“Son of a bitch.”  


Natasha looked over her shoulder.

“What?”

“Those boys put axel grease on the doorknob.”  


Natasha laughed and moved her hand to cover Mel’s, thinking the extra strength would give them the ability to turn the knob . She also turned Mel’s hand and smirked as it simply slid over the doorknob.

“Well son of a bitch. How are we going to get out?”

“Well we can’t wipe it off, its grease so it may or may not be flammable. Ugh… we could try and climb out a window.”

“If they opened.”

Mel shrugged.

“Well in that case we have an entire movie library and revenge to plot.”

Natasha smiled and rejoined her on the couch. Melinda went to turn on another movie before Natasha stopped her.

“Wait.”

Melinda raised an eyebrow.

“What was your best prank?”

Melinda chuckled.

“I was in high school and there was a group of popular students who enjoyed torturing anyone that wasn’t popular. So I schemed to set up several pranks, the first would cause them to slip and get coated in grease essentially then they would step and trip a rope that would turn on a fan causing them to get skittles all over them, from there they would walk in to the classroom and a bucket of water would dump on them.” Melinda laughed softly. “The best and worst part of it was that they traveled In a group and as each of them went through the different stations they would lose one or two. The most popular girl was so after retribution that she kept walking until the bucket knocked her out. I was grounded for a month, but it was worth it. After that we were mostly ignored.”

Natasha’s sides were shaking with laughter and the evening passed away as stories of their childhood were shared.

Early the next morning sunshine once more woke Melinda up. She sighed as she felt Natasha curled into her once again. It was frustrating, and yet she never wanted it to end. Gently extracting herself from Natasha she stood and gently stretched. Looking down at the sleeping form of Natasha she sighed. Natasha’s red hair was strewn across the edge of the couch. Her arm was curled up under her head and she was curled up on her side. Melinda groaned softly. This was how Natasha slept when Melinda was away on a mission.

_It had been a particularly hard mission. Melinda’s ribs were cracked in four places, her arm was broken and her face looked like hell. It was 5:45 A.M. The sun was shining and Natasha’s hair was blazing red as it hit it. She was clutching the pillow, her hand under it, and a small smile was on her face. She walked over and slowly painfully leaning down she kissed Natasha. Natasha returned her kiss after a few minutes. Her green eyes fluttering open. She smacked her lips together and Melinda almost swooned at how cute she was. Natasha stretched a little bit and looked at her gently. Her voice was husky with sleep._

_“hey baby, welcome back.” She sat up gently and noticed how injured Melinda was. “Mel, baby, what happened?”Melinda slowly stood up biting back a groan and began pulling off her shirt. Natasha joined stood behind her, her hands grazing gently over Melinda’s skin. She pulled the shirt up a bit to fast and Melinda hissed. “Wanna tell me what happened?”_

_“Oh you know its just a normal day at work.”_

_“A bad day maybe love.”_

_“Yeah four broken ribs and a broken arm, an unhappy face but so it is.”_

_Natasha gently walked over to the bathroom and Melinda heard her start a bath. She sighed and smiled gently to herself. This was a caring side of Natasha few people saw. She walked back out and helped Melinda get out of her pants and the remainder of her clothes. Taking her hand she led Melinda to the tub and Melinda groaned as the warm water engulfed her. Natasha pecked her on the lips and whispered an ‘I’ll be right back’. Several minutes later Natasha walked back into the bathroom with a bottle of wine. Melinda opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow._

_“Wine? It’s five o clock in the morning.”_

_“Exactly, if five o clock here.”_

_Melinda snorted and sighed as Natasha stripped and got into the tub behind her. Natasha’s fingers began to dig into her muscles and Melinda sighed, relaxing into her wife’s touch as the hands began to undo the things others had done._

Melinda blinked and sighed. It had been an amazing time. Natasha had left the next morning on her own mission. Melinda walked over to the small window she opened it and crawled out of the window. She jumped onto the rail above and flipped over onto the deck. She walked back to the theater and growled when she saw the string attached to the doorknob, the boys had pulled quite a stunt. Melinda untied the string to the second door. She looked up to make sure there was no bucket and then opened the door. Cold water poured over her head and laughter erupted from around the corner. She turned and looked seeing the boys laughing and then they quickly scurried away.

“They are so dead.”

She headed into the theater and smiled once more seeing Natasha. She pushed hair out of Natasha’s face and kissed her on the forehead. Natasha’s eyes slowly opened and she smiled.

“Hey. Why are you so wet?”

“The boys are dead.”

“Why?”

“Water over the door.”

“Ah.. Well we can plot revenge later.”

Melinda sighed.

“Yeah well, come on we have all day. Nights the best time to plot revenge.”

“We should get you dry.”

Melinda bit back her response and smiled.

“Any ideas for revenge?”

“Oh plenty.”

“Well, lets get back to your room and we can plot our revenge.”

Once they reached Melinda’s room she grabbed a towel and dug in her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a tshirt. Walking over to the bathroom she quickly changed her clothes and came out toweling off her hair. Natasha was sitting on her bed.

“Any plots?”

“Yes. I vote that we throw them over the edge of the boat and leave them behind, make them swim back.”

“We are miles off the coast, it’s a bit harsh Mel.”

Melinda sat down next to her and crossed her arms.

“Well we could cover them in honey and string them up in the woods.” Natasha smirked. “Naked.”

“Bears would find them and probably make a meal out of them also a bit harsh.”

“We can make them smurfs.”

Melinda raised an eyebrow.

“Smurfs?”

“ Blue dye in the showerhead.”

Natasha threw back her head and laughed clapping her hands as she continued to laugh.

“I think that’s a great idea.”  


“We’ll have to be sneaky.”

Natasha smiled.

“Baby, I am the definition of sneaky.”

“Well we have a plan then.”

The day passed quickly with various shenanigans and around midnight everyone found themselves heading to their separate quarters. An hour later Natasha gently knocked on the door and Melinda swung it open and smiled holding a small jar of dye.

“Sure it won’t leak?”

Melinda smirked.

“Yes.”

“Allright, here’s the plan.” Natasha ran through the plan and Melinda nodded. Silently the two superspies walked through the ship avoiding the staff and members of the crew who had the evening shift of sailing the yacht. Natasha pushed Melinda into a wall as a crewmember walked by. Melinda bit back a moan as Natasha’s body molded to hers. Natasha looked up at her and saw Melinda’s pupils dilating. She smirked and leaned in closer. Her lips found Melinda’s in the darkness and Melinda pulled her closer savoring the closeness, savoring the softness of Natasha’s lips. Melinda’s knee inserted itself between Natasha’s and Melinda pulled her hips causing her to grind against it. Natasha hissed and broke their kiss. She rested her forehead against Melinda’s and sighed.

“God Mel.”

Melinda nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Come on, lets go do this.”

Natasha took her hand and they went to the boys room. Natasha cracked the door open and peeked in. They boys were sound asleep and Natasha motioned Melinda in. Melinda snuck past them and opened the bathroom door. She unscrewed the shower head and put the dye in then screwed it back on. She motioned to Natasha and both froze in place when Clint moaned and rolled over. Natasha clamped a hand over her mouth as a giggle erupted. Melinda glared at her and Clint shifted again. Melinda and Natasha both moved deeper in the shadows. After five minutes of Clint not moving Melinda pointed to the door and they both quickly snuck out. The two women moved quickly through the boat and once they had reached Melinda’s room they fell against the door laughing.

The next morning the two women were eating breakfast together when Clint and Frank walked in. They were bright blue. Melinda snorted in her coffee and Natasha set her plate down laughing. Clint snarled.

“This…” referring to his body. “Is not funny.”

Melinda was wiping tears from her eyes and Natasha was sitting on the floor clutching her stomach. After a good five minutes of laughing Melinda took a deep breath.

“Oh I dunno boys, I think its hilarious.”


	10. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda and Clint go out on an adventure to get dressed up for a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a chapter of both Melinda and Natasha being embarrassed. The next two chapters are some fun at that. My attempt at humor.   
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine except Frank, just borrowing them, I'll put them back when I am done.

They had docked in Sicily for a night on the town and the boys insisted it was to be formal. Melinda had grumbled about not having the right clothes so it was agreed that they would head into town and shop. Clint had snagged Melinda much to Frank and Natasha’s objection. Melinda had smirked and followed him down the ramp. They had docked in Santoni, a small Sicilian island that had all the charms of Greece.   Clint led her through the streets easily as if he had been here before.

Melinda raised an eyebrow at him.

“How do you know this city so well?”

Clint smirked.

“Technically it’s a town and I thought about retiring here.”

“God it’s beautiful.”

Clint nodded.

“Sure is. Come we are almost there.”

  
Clint led her into a small clothing store. The owner was of a moderate height. Her long black hair cascading around her shoulders, her sea blue eyes accenting her angular features, she was quite simply drop dead gorgeous. When she saw Clint she broke out into a broad grin and jumped into his waiting arms, her legs winding around his waist. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

“About time you came back to see me you rascal. You’re bluer than usual? ” He let her down after planting a kiss on her check and explaining why he was slightly blue. She laughed then turned to Melinda, who had tactfully closed her mouth from the shock, chuckled as she unconsciously stepped back from the woman. The melodious sound of her laughter caused Melinda to raise an eyebrow. “Don’t worry I don’t wrap my legs around all my guests.”

Melinda couldn’t help but blush and stammer a reply.

“It’s not like I would mind those gorgeous legs and you wrapped around me” Realizing what she said Melinda turned redder as Clint and the lady in question laughed. Another voice was added to the mix as a red head and her gorgeous body came out of the back room and to Melinda’s rescue.

“Analisa are you scaring our customers again?”

Analisa chuckled.

“No just apparently wrapping my legs around them.”

Merriment sparkled in the red heads eyes as a slight possessive growl came from her lips.

“As long as I’m the only one you do that with naked.” Glancing at Melinda who had finally stopped blushing she smiled and looked Melinda up and down then met the other woman’s gaze. “I see why you would want to wrap your legs around her.” Then her focus came back to Melinda. “ Darling, you are nothing to snear at, I wouldn’t mind and would probably greatly enjoy your legs wrapped around me.”

At this Melinda turned completely red and Clint burst out laughing which was soon joined by the two women, Melinda seeing she was beat and had been played, laughed as well. Analisa with twinkling blue eyes came over and extended her hand.

“I’m Analisa.” Pulling the redhead into her body she smiled and motioned to her. “And this is my wife, Hippolyta, or Lyta for short.”

Melinda chuckled and extended her hand.

“I’m Melinda May.”

Lyta’s jaw dropped open.

“Wait.. the Melinda May?” Melinda nodded. “OH my god would you ever be interested in a threesome?”

Melinda laughed and Analisa stepped in and saved her wife.

“You’re her idol, the top of her “if I could ever fuck list” and after seeing you, damn I could get behind that.”

Melinda was once more furiously blushing and then shaking her head with laughter she nodded.

“Well if I wasn’t taken, I must say I’d seriously consider it.”

Lyta cocked her head and narrowed her eyes.

“BY whom?”

Clint stepped in at this point.

“She is/was married to Natasha Romanov.”   
  
This sent the two women into another tizzy and the un-believability and hotness of the two women together and they ushered Clint and Melinda into the back room. A glass of wine was shoved into her hand and eager eyes awaited her. Seeing she wasn’t going to get anywhere Melinda took a sip of wine and a slice of cheese and began her story.   After an hour of endless questions and several other stories of their lives Lyta jumped up.

“Come we must prepare you. I would very much enjoy making you irresistible tonight, even if I can’t have you.”

Melinda chuckled and stood to follow her. Analisa glanced at Clint.

“Come I want to meet this husband of yours this time but lets get you ready.”

Lyta led Melinda back to the inner sanctum of the shop and began browsing dresses. Lyta pulled three dresses. Melinda noticed how beautiful they were, though they weren’t quite her style. She cocked her head to the side and Lyta laughed.

“Now I know that these aren’t exactly your style, but trust me darling you will look beautiful in them.”

Melinda nodded with a smile.

“where to start?”

“Here.” A jade green dress was handed to her, all three of the dresses were side shoulder dresses, and had different variations. Melinda raised an eyebrow but graciously took it and went to try it on. It was a comfortable fit, with a high slit. Melinda perused her image and sighed. Truthfully she hated dressing up. She stepped out of the dressing room and Lyta sighed tragically.

“Damn, Sure you don’t want a quickie?”

Melinda laughed.

“Redheads are my weakness but I do have one of my own.”

Lyta cocked her head.

“Why would you risk everything for her? You know if that chip flips your dead right?”

Melinda nodded.

“I lost everything that day. She was my wife, the one person I could truly be myself with. I loved her so much, I don’t think I’d ever given that much of myself to someone. For a chance at that again? Isn’t my life worth risking?”

Hippolyta smiled and nodded softly.

“Yeah it is. So tonight you tell her before she jumps you.”

Melinda laughed.

“Something like that.”

“Would it be worth it?”

“You mean the sex?”

Lyta cocked her head. “You mean there is something else?”

“You’re a cheeky one you are.”

“Melinda seriously why is it worth it?”

“Because theres times when someone becomes so much to you that you would give anything for them. When the adversity they cause is molding and helpful versus not helpful at all. When you love someone that much, its not a question of if it’s a matter of when.”

Lyta nodded in understanding.

“Just checking that you have your motives right, and if you two ever want a foursome.”

Melinda scoffed and shook her head.

“You won’t give up will you?”

“Well…. Considering Natasha could kick my ass, so could you for that matter, I suppose I should.”

Melinda chuckled and winked.

“If I’m ever single again I promise you’ll be the first one I look up.”

Lyta smiled then nodded solemnly.

“For your sake I hope that’s never.” She whistled as Melinda stepped out again. “Shit woman that’s the dress. All right onto the hair.”


	11. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which... Natasha gets flustered, shenanigans ensue, and the talk finally happens.  
> Truthfully I am not 100% happy with this chapter, I feel its a little cliche... but..

Several hours later dusk had fallen and Clint stood from his position and turned at Melinda’s soft “I’m ready” and whistled appreciatively.

“Damn Melinda.”

Melinda laughed and hugged him softly.

“Come on, lets go see what our others are up to.”

They said their goodbyes to Hippolyta and Analisa and headed to the designated meeting spot . The soft tones of the sunset graced the sky giving it a orange color, making the walls whiter and the sea bluer. The wind had cooled off the evening and had turned into a nice gentle breeze. Clint and Melinda chatted amicably, enjoying the evening and walk.

“Mel you know you need to figure this out right?”

“I know.”

“You know that she loves you right?”

“I know.”

“Whats stopped you all these years?”

“Oh gee I dunno, the chip in her brain that will flip her brain so she wants to murder me.”

Clint laughed.

“Well that’s a good reason, but you should tell her, she might surprise you.”

They had just arrived at the restaurant, as Clint spoke the last words, heavily laced with inference. Melinda turned and started at him, her eyes following his movements.

“What?”

He smirked and walked over to his husband, looping an arm around Frank’s waist and kissing him.

“Hi handsome.”

Frank smirked.

“Hey yourself.”

He smiled at Melinda and sighed.

“Damn girl, if I wasn’t in love with this guy, I’d give Nat a run for her money.”

Natasha growled at him a punch administered to his shoulder as she walked up.

“I’m sure you deserved that, what are you giving me a run for my money on?”

He motioned to Melinda as she turned and caught sight of Melinda for the first time and her jaw dropped.

“Oh my god.” She walked over slowly to Melinda and kissed her gently, pulling her into a hug. “You look beautiful Mel, you simply take my breath away.”

Melinda chuckled.

“You look very sexy darlin, how am I supposed to keep my hands off you?” Melinda’s fingers graced the brown worn leather bomber. She remembered this jacket.

_“But Melinda it’s a one of a kind Italian leather bomber.” She stuck out her lip in a pout. “Please baby?”_

_Melinda shook her head she never could resist her wife and truthfully she loved Natasha in leather. She shook her head and taking the price tag off the jacket she dished out an equivalent of a thousand US dollars for the jacket. Natasha squealed in glee and once outside the store pulled Melinda over to the waterfront and dipped her and kissed her._

Natasha had always worn it when she was feeling frisky and only for Melinda. Her fingers rubbed the collar again as Natasha’s fingers captured her chin and brought her eyes to meet the green of her own.

“Hey where were you just now?”

Melinda sighed internally, offering a cocky side smile before stepping closer and husking into Natasha’s ear.

“Oh you know just speechless at how sexy you are.”

Natasha shivered.

“You keep talking like that and we are not going to make it through dinner, I’ve been dying to see those eyes of yours almost blacken when I make you cum.” Pecking Melinda gently on the lips she pulled out of the embrace and offered her an arm. Melinda started at the words, Natasha remembered and that sent a jolt of arousal to her core. She forced a smile and swallowed. They joined the boys at the table and Frank glanced at Melinda and Natasha and shook his head. They had always been like this. He remembered these looks and the darkening of both of their eyes, the way they seemed to have a conversation without words and managed to arouse the hell out of each other. He missed seeing them this happy and the warm glowy-ness that accompanied it.

“So you two just need to fuck each other and get it over with.”

“Frank!” Natasha glared at him.

“What? You’re basically already thinking it, just get it over with and be happy!”

Melinda laughed and placed a hand on Natasha’s leg under the table, Natasha instantly calming.

“He may have a point darlin.”

Natasha softened and nodded her eyes meeting Melinda’s and the whole world seeming to fade.

“Yeah well before we get to the ‘fucking’ part we need to talk.”

Melinda laughed and before she could sensor herself she replied:

“Not what happened the first time if I recall.”

Natasha gaped and looked at Clint.

“Please be on my side here.”

“Naw Nat, she’s gorgeous and we all heard both literally and actually heard, or did you forget my quarters are next to Melinda’s, what happened the first time. So really you should just get it over with.”

Natasha scowled.

“What do you want me to do? Flip her on the table and take her now?”

Frank at this point couldn’t help himself, he howled with laughter nearly knocking his chair over. When he could breathe he sputtered out

“Oh please don’t I wouldn’t want the food to get ruined.”

Melinda was holding her sides as she laughed, Clint’s eyes sparkled as he was trying not to laugh, Frank still howling with laughter, Natasha was sitting back in her chair scowling. The Somalia interrupted them and offered wine suggestions, as Melinda and Frank got themselves under control. Clint ordered the wine with Natasha still scowling. Melinda noticed and leaned over capturing her chin.

“Hey, I’m sorry we poked fun.”

Natasha softened and smiled meeting the brown eyes that calmed her, she got lost in, and the eyes of the woman she loved, she could never stay mad, ever. She softly growled.

“Better be careful Baby, I might just take you on this table.

Melinda shook her head and focused on the menu in front of her, her hand gently resting on Natasha’s thigh. Dinner and two bottles of wine later the bill was paid and the night air was drawn deeply into Melinda’s lungs. Frank was pulling off his tie and he smiled at the three of them.

“Club?”

Melinda and Natasha grinned.

“Yes.” Natasha replied but Melinda cut in. “After I go back to the boat and change, its not far, let us know where you are going and I will meet you.”

Natasha poked a thumb in her direction.

“I’m going with her so we’ll meet you.”

Frank nodded.

“All right we’ll go to _Le Fleur_ the French place in the center of town, Clint’s recommendation, said something about friends in high or low places. Actually here’s the card, show a cabbie from the boat and you’ll be there in fifteen.”

Natasha nodded and took the card.   Frank stepped closer and winked.

“Sure you aren’t going to take her back and take her on the boat?”

It was Melinda’s fist that connected with his jaw mostly playfully but he defiantly rubbed it.

“What?! I’m just saying..”

Melinda chuckled and took Natasha’s arm as a cab pulled up and Clint held the door open for his husband.

The moon was glinting off the ocean and the few street lamps contrasted this creating a formation of the warm light and the soft light. It was a beautiful night. Natasha started as she felt Melinda’s fingers bumped against hers. Natasha smiled and let their fingers intertwine. Their joined hands swung back and forth a little bit as they walked, the silence engulfing them like a warm blanket.

“I remember that I said you were either crazy or suicidal in my wedding toast.”

Melinda’s head whipped towards her at the softly spoken words then a soft chuckle accompanied the silence.

“Actually you said that I was perfection for you. That I challenged you, that I made you better, you said that you looked forward to a lifetime.” Her voice cracked as she looked away.

Natasha stopped them and pulled her into a hug.

“Mel.. I.”

Melinda pushed away gently.

“No Nat, No you don’t get to come back into my life and ruin it again. You don’t get to come back and remember and love me again and then leave me… again.”

“Melinda if I could change it…”

“You can’t Natasha, you can’t change it and the more you remember the more chances that you’re going to flip and that stupid chip in your head will make you into a machine, one with my name on it.   I’m in between our crosshairs, your wife, one who has never moved on because I can’t get over you, one that is so hopeful everyday I’ll either be strong enough to beat you or that you’re strong enough to kill me. You don’t get to remember and come back and shatter the thin protection of a wall that I have built against you, but with every punch, every time you’re on top of me, every kiss you give me it’s falling apart, that wall, that defense I built. I’m your wife, once that choice was made that’s it, you’re my mate, and you became my smoking gun. Forever, that’s what you said, its what you promised and we said we’d never break promises.”

With each word Natasha felt the pain and it echoed in her own heart. She waited until Melinda was done then stepped close and turned her so they were face to face. Melinda laid her head against Natasha’s chest as Natasha pulled her close and let her cry, let her fall apart, to hurt for the loss that had happened so long ago, she let her cry. When her tears had subsided into hiccups, she pulled back a bit and wiped the last of Melinda’s tears away. Melinda’s eyes met hers and she smiled feebly.

“Melinda May, MY wife, if I could change all of that I would in a heartbeat. I’d change the passage of time, I’d do anything to spare you that pain.”

“Then don’t come back and love me, so the stupid chip won’t be activated and they’ll wipe your memory all over again.”

“Baby there is no chip.”

Melinda looked up into her eyes and searched them for truth, Natasha let her look as long as she needed.

“Nat?”

“I was in a mission with the Avengers two years ago, I was injured and almost had a concussion, Tony insisted on checking me out, he found the chip in my brain and was able to safely remove it. I’ve had these dreams of you what I thought were dreams, turns out they were memories.”

Melinda found herself speechless.

“I don’t know how to believe, that means this nightmare is over, after five years.”

Natasha smiled.

“Give me one night.”

Tears and a chuckle came at the same time. Natasha smiled and pulled her close kissing her. Melinda whimpered into the kiss and buried her hands in Natasha’s hair, five years of frustration loss, pain, lust, love and desire pouring into the kiss. Tongues, teeth and lips fought for dominance. Finally both women broke apart gasping for air. Natasha smirked against Melinda’s lips.

“Can I take that as a yes?”

“Yes.”

“I can work with that. Come lets get you dressed and this night started.”

“You’re not in it just for the sex right?”

Natasha laughed.

“Oh honey if that’s all I wanted, if I remember you can’t resist me. Seriously though, No baby I want it all.”

Melinda smiled and together they walked to the boat, laughing and talking and well.. if you could see them.... glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking one more chapter after this and then maybe a crossover with Star Trek.... we'll see. Still debating. Thanks to all my readers who have stuck it out so far. Thank you especially to mistfuldawn and Geeky_Mikaboo for their continued reviews, you are the best. Let me know what you think of these two chapters and I will get back on finishing it up!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review.. I might do a option fic... In other words I'll give you three options as to where you'd like the story to go and you my wonderful readers will choose one.


End file.
